


Sora's Groupchat

by Dragon_boi



Series: Groupchat shenanigans [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I'll probably add more ships, M/M, Memes, Multi, chatfic, groupchat, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_boi/pseuds/Dragon_boi
Summary: Sora sent a message to Riku, Kairi, and 7 others.Sora:Hey can I copy your homework?Sora:….Welp, I meant to send that to everyone individuallySora:I guess we have a group chat now :D





	1. Homework Cheating Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where the gang goes to a special school for keybladers. This is still set in the Kingdom Hearts universe, it's just that everything is pretty low stakes. There's no old dude trying to bring on the apocalypse or anything. So Sora and co. just get to chill and learn to use their keyblades.

_Sora_ sent a message to _Riku, Kairi,_ and _7 others._

 **Sora:** Hey can I copy your homework?

 **Sora:** ….Welp, I meant to send that to everyone individually

 **Sora:** I guess we have a group chat now :D

 **Kairi:** It was a nice attempt though.

 **Kairi:** But you didn't even specify what class? What do you need? Keyblade history? Spellcasting 101?

 **Sora:** I'll literally take anything

 **Kairi:** Have you seriously done no homework!?

 **Sora:** I've been busy with other things!!!!!

 **Kairi:** Like? 

 **Sora** : It’s not important what I was doing!!!

 **Aqua:** Umm Sora, you realize some people in this chat are a couple grades ahead of you right?

 **Sora:** Well, _Aqua_ , I _clearly_ didn't think this through

 **Namine:** I can help you with it Sora :)

 **Sora:** Aw thank you :)

 **Sora:** and by help you mean just giving me pics of the hw right?

 **Riku:** Hey you can't do that! Thats cheating!

 **Sora:** Please

 **Riku:** What?? No you can’t cheat.

 **Sora:** Please

 **Riku:** Saying it again isn't going to change anything.

 **Sora:** P-pwease Rwiku owo

 **Riku:** OMG NO

 **Roxas:** I don't know what this is but I hate it.

 _Roxas left the chat_  

_Sora added Roxas to the chat_

**Roxas:** I don't want to be apart of your weird furry chat.

 **Sora:** No please stay!!! I promise I won't use furry talk anymore!!

 **Roxas:** Nah I don't wanna. Besides I don't even know half the people in here.

 **Sora:** and a group chat is the best way to get to know them :D

 **Roxas:** Thanks but no.

 **Sora:** Why? D:

 **Roxas:** There's literally only 2 people here I'd consider friends and one person I don't particularly like.

 **Roxas:** why would I stay?

 **Xion:** Oh do we have a group chat now? Cool! I've always wanted to be apart of one of those but I never had enough friends before now.

 **Roxas:** Fine I'll stay

 **Sora:** =D that's the power of friendship!

 **Axel:** Nah I think that's the power of Xion's guilt tripping

 **Namine:** I know how you feel Xion. I never had friends before this year either and now I'm apart of a groupchat!!!!! :D Im so happy

 **Kairi:** ouch my heart

 **Axel:** :’0

 **Aqua:** Namine and Xion, I know we haven't hung out very much, but I want you to know that I consider you both friends.

 **Kairi:** Yeah same here!

 **Terra:** So are people leaking homework pics or what?

 **Aqua:** Terra!!!!

 **Roxas:** annnnnd the moment is gone.

 **Sora:** okay but he brings up a good point

 **Aqua:** I wish there was an emoji that could accurately display the disappointment I'm feeling.

 **Ventus:** I wish I wasn't a grade level below you because I'd definitely let you copy my homework bro

 **Terra:** Bro you already do so much for me, don't worry about

 **Ventus:** But bro I want to give you the world

 **Terra:** Bro…

 **Ventus:** bro..

 **Roxas:** barf

 **Kairi:** Hey, not saying I approve of cheating or anything but maybe a few of us should make a separate chat where we post homework answers.

 **Sora:** I approve of making a homework cheating ring

 **Roxas:** You realize that the only people that would join are the people who don't do the homework right?

 **Sora:** …dang it

 **Sora:** Wait what about Xion?

 **Xion:** Huh, me?

 **Sora:** Yes you! You're smart and you have good grades!!

 **Sora:** You are the only one in this group who does their homework and would be willing to let others copy

 **Sora:** Please Xion you are my only hope!!!!

 **Xion:** …

 **Xion:** Then perish

 **Axel:** ahsbdhdhdjsjahsihdidhhdh

 **Riku:** omg

 **Kairi:** I can't believe Xion just murdered Sora

 **Xion:** I can't believe Sora is fucking dead

 **Ventus:** R.I.P in pieces

 **Namine:** What, wait I thought it was just a joke??

 **Namine:** Is Sora okay??

 **Sora:** I'm fine but I died

 **Namine:** Oh that's a relief :D

 **Vanitas:** Oh my fucking God

 **Vanitas:** Why do I have so many fucking messages?

 **Vanitas:** Who the fuck added me to a fucking group chat?

 **Aqua:** >:O language

 **Sora:** Yeah watch your fucking language

 **Riku:** OKAY WHO TAUGHT SORA THE FUCK WORD?

 **Kairi:** “The fuck word”

 **Roxas:** Are you stupid? You guys use the f word all the time

 **Kairi:** Oh my god he censored it

 **Axel:** Say fuck Roxas

 **Kairi:** Do it Roxas, say fuck

 **Xion:** F r i c k

 **Roxas:** Okay but who taught Xion memes?

 **Xion:** I've always know memes, they are apart of who I am.

 **Ventus:** Oh oops someone accidentally let Vanitas into the chat.

 **Ventus:** Sorry sweaty this chat is for our friends only. You're going to have to go. You can make your own chat with your own friend though

 **Ventus:** oh wait :/

 **Vanitas:** Okay so that's how it's going to be huh?

_Vanitas is now an admin_

  **Sora:**  H 

 **Sora:** How'd you do that!?

 **Vanitas:** >:3c

 **Sora:** I'm terrified

_Vanitas changed Ventus’ and 9 others usernames_

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** What?

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** I didn't know we could change our names.

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Also is mine supposed to be an insult?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUWU:** If you knew anything about Terra it would be.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUWU:** Wait WHY IS THIS MY NAME????

 **Princess.jpg:** big oof

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I'm wHEEZING

 **ArtHoe:** I'm so confused, who's talking?

 **MikeyRiku:** I think I know who is who

 **MickeyRiku:**...

 **MickeyRiku:** CHANGE MY NAME RIGHT NOW

 **he shoe too big:** LOLOLOLOL what's mine?

 **he shoe too big:** :/ disappointed honestly

 **Vanitas:** Oh shut it. Like you could do any better.

 **he shoe too big:** Hmmm probably not

 **Mom:**  I'm so confused too “ArtHoe”.

 **2 brain cells:** Well I'm Terra if anyone was wondering.

 **Vanitas:** No one was

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Two names dissing Terra!?

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Fuck you Vantias, Terra is so sweet and friendly and you just rag on him for no reason!

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** God you are so annoying.

 **Mom:** I think I found Ventus.

 **Who?:** I'm Xion

 **Who?:** Oh

 **Who?:** Mine makes me a lil sad tbh

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUWU:** This is why we don't let Vanitas have admin privileges.

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Okay as funny as these are, I gotta ask how the hell do you know this much about us?

 **Mom:** Yeah, not to be rude but I barely know you Vantias. How do you know enough to make fun of us?

 **Who?:** And some of these names are in reference to things you weren't there for...

 **Vanitas:** You're kidding right?

 **Vanitas:** you realize “friendship is my power” kid has been bothering me to join your little posse for the past month now

 **Vanitas:** I always tell him to fuck off but he's always come back to pester me. Saying shit like “but you'd love Riku! He's so funny and cool oh and he had this huge Mickey Mouse phase as a kid”

 **Vanitas:** The idiot gives all your secrets away for free ALL the time

 **MikeyRiku:** Hey Sora can you come over to my dorm please.

 **MickeyRiku:** I just wanna talk.

 **he shoe too big:** Wow would you look at the time? Welp I gotta go now so maybe next time Riku

  
**RikuMickey:**  SORA


	2. Minecraft is actually good guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All their screen names:
> 
> he shoe too big - Sora  
> MickeyRiku - Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Princess.jpg - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 brain cells - Terra  
> Terra_did_nothing_wrong - Ventus

**ArtHoe** **:** Good morning everyone =) how are your days going?

**Who?** **:** Pretty good. I started a Minecraft let's play channel

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I'm sorry you did what?

**Who?:** Minecraf

**Vanitas:** Oh wow look at me I'm sooo special with my little minecraft channel *pffft* just stream Fornite like the rest of us loser

**Who?:** You better watch yourself before I get my diamond sword

**Vanitas:** Ha! Your blocky ass can't do anything against me. Have you ever gotten a victory royale? No. Didn't think so.

**Who?:** Fornite < Minecraft hunger games

**Vanitas:** You take that back bitch

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Can someone please translate what they are saying.

**he shoe too big:** I can't believe there are people out there who play games that aren't Roblox :/

**Vanitas:** That sentence physically hurt to read

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Actually, nevermind, I don't want to know.

**MickeyRiku:** Stop texting in class guys >:(

**he shoe too big:** Didn't you just text in class in order to tell us not to text in class *thinking emoji*

**MickeyRiku:** Mine doesn't count. I did a wrong to make a right.

**he shoe too big:** What? That’s not how it works

**Vanitas:** Even if it was, the only way for you to know we were texting in class was for you to check your phone during class.

**he shoe too big:** OOOOOOHH OWNED

**MickeyRiku:** I wasn't “owned”

**MickeyRiku:** I just keep checking my phone because it keeps vibrating because you guys keep texting in class!

**Vanitas:** Silence your phone then dipshit

**MickeyRiku:** I keep it on just in case for emergencies

**Vanitas:** What possible emergency could there be that would need you to have your phone on vibrate?

**MickeyRiku:** Idk maybe there's an emergency where Sora really needs me for whatever reason and he has to get in contact with me.

**MickeyRiku:** Situations like that are why I keep my phone on vibrate.

**Who?:** Wow gay

**Vanitas:** gay

**Who?:** gay gay gay gay g a y

**he shoe too big:** gay

**MickeyRiku:** What? Why is everyone saying gay? 

**he shoe too big:** You know how when you drive past a deer and everyone in the car shouts “deer”?

**MickeyRiku:** Uh yeah I guess?

**he shoe too big:** That

**MickeyRiku:** What?

**Who?:** Well I’m going to go back to playing

**Who?:** …

**Who?:** Hey guys I'm crying right now

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** What?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Why?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** What happened?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Who did this to you?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I'll kill them

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** What's their name?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Where do they live?

**FlamingHomsexual:** Jesus Christ Roxas I'm getting like a million notifications stfu

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Scroll up

**FlamingHomsexual:** I'll kill them

**FlamingHomsexual:** Who hurt you?

**FlamingHomsexual:** I'll kill them

**FlamingHomsexual:** I've killed before

**FlamingHomsexual:** I'm not afraid to kill again.

**MikeyRiku:** I'm sorry what

**Who?:** I'm crying so hard because I just love Enderman so much but he'll never know it.

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Who's Enderman?

**Who?:** Minecraf

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Oh it's just from your game.

**MickeyRiku:** I'm sorry can we go back to where Axel said he has killed before.

**Who?:** My love for him is so great that it hurts

**Who?:** I just want him to be happy

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I'm sure your dumb video game character knows you love him.

**Who?:** :’0 you think so?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I know so.

**MickeyRiku:** I just think we are really glossing over something huge

**Who?:** No one as pure as Enderman deserves to be in this cruel world. I wish I could whisk him away to some paradise where he can never get hurt and only be happy for eternity.

**FlamingHomsexual:** That was beautiful Xion. Really poetic.

**MickeyRiku:** Yeah, okay, cool, back to the person you killed.

**Who?:** No one cares about your problems Riku. Believe it or not shit is not always about you.

**MikeyRiku:** h

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Now that was beautiful Xion. Really poetic.

**Mom:** Well class is over and I got a chance to see all the messages. I would hate to see you guys get in trouble for texting. Not to mention all the important material you are missing from not paying attention. I really hope you guys try to focus in class from now on.

**he shoe too big:** sorry we disappointed you mom :(

**Who?:** Speaking of 'mom’ since I guess we all decided to keep the nicknames shouldn't Vanitas get one too??

**Mom:** We didn't exactly decide to keep the nicknames, it's more like we can't change them because only admins can do that.

**he shoe too big:** Yeah so we can't change Vanitas name either.

**MickeyRiku:** But aren't you an admin Sora? You made the chat

**he shoe too big:** Oh?

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** So are you telling me that the only people that can change our names is Vanitas and Sora?

**he shoe too big: OH?**

**ArtHoe:** I think it's in settings.

_he shoe too big changed Vanitas’ name to Edgy Sonic OC_

 

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Shut up ugly

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** The two of you look the exact same. You are just calling yourself ugly.

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Shut up ugly

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Should of just called him ‘the one no one likes’

**Edgy Sonic OC:**  Go back to trying to shove your keyblade up your own ass.

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Wow real original how about you go back to crying in a Hot Topic

**Who?:** Why do you guys hate each other so much :/

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** because Vanitas is a big stupid head

**Edgy Sonic OC:** and Ventus is a cunt

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** You two really have a way with words

**Mom:** I think they started fighting sometime during their freshman year. Believe it or not, there was a time when two of them used to be friends.

**2 Brain Cells:** Yeah I remember seeing them hanging out like a year ago

**Who?:** Wow really? How'd they get to this?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** We were never “friends”. We just used to talk because we were in the same class but after getting to know him I realized Ventus sucks major dick.

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** God you are always the worst.

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** I don't have the energy to deal with Vanitas right now. I'm going to go take a nap.

**he shoe too big:** Guys we shouldn’t be fighting :/

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Tell that to nap boy

**he shoe too big:** This group chat was supposed make us all better friends.

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Not all of us here are friends

**he shoe too big:** But you guys are all my friends….

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:**  That doesn't automatically make us friends with each other.

**he shoe too big:** Not if I can help it! From this moment forward I will do everything in my power to make everyone the best of friends!!!! Operation Friendship GO!!!!!

**Edgy Sonic OC:** pfffffft good luck with that

**he shoe too big:** Thank you for the support :D

**MickeyRiku:** Sora I'm pretty sure that he is being sarcastic.

**he shoe too big:** I'll take what I can get :D


	3. Riku uses Caps Lock A Lot the Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shoe too big - Sora  
> MickeyRiku - Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Princess.jpg - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 brain cells - Terra  
> Terra_did_nothing_wrong - Ventus

_Riku sent a message to Kairi_

**Riku:** hahxbdbshvsusdjsbjsabja ajabajabsjsbsnsbsbsbs sbxbdbsjsnakabjajs

 **Kairi:** You good?

 **Riku:** Let me get out one more

 **Kairi:** Go ahead

 **Riku:** ajdkcokejbwsjsbsjbabauabajha aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **Kairi:** Better?

 **Riku:** Yeah

 **Kairi:** Okay now tell me what's wrong.

 **Riku:** I'm having a crisis

 **Kairi:** Oh goodie what kind?

 **Riku:** A romantic crisis

 **Kairi:** Oh, is this about your crush on Sora?

 **Riku:** HOW'D YOU KNOW!?!?!??!

 **Kairi:** ….dude

 **Riku:** PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!

 **Kairi:** I really don't need to.

 **Riku:** IS IT THAT OBVIOUS!??!??!?

 **Kairi:** Saying you have a crush on Sora is like saying the sky is blue.....or that Sora has a crush on you.

 **Riku:** ajdhdbsbshhavahahsh

 **Riku:** Okay first of all it is not obvious! I keep my feelings hidden very well.

 **Kairi:** uh huh

 **Riku:** Second of all Sora does not like me

 **Kairi:** uh huh

 **Riku:** He doesn't!!!!

 **Kairi:** And all that flirtatious joking is?

 **Riku:** It's not flirting!!! Sora just jokes around a lot you know this!!! There's nothing flirtatious about it!!!!

 **Kairi:** Remember when he called you gay when you said you keep your phone on for him.

 **Riku:** Yes as a joke!!!! He doesn't see me as anything more than just a friend!!!

 **Kairi:** omfg

 **Kairi:** You've earned your spot

 **Riku:** my spot in what?

_Kairi added Riku to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Kairi:** Hey guys, I had to add Riku because his crush on Sora is starting to cause him mental turmoil.

 **Riku:** KAIRI WHAT THE FUCK YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE I TRUSTED YOU

 **Kairi:** Everyone in this chat who didn't know Riku had a crush on Sora before this moment say “I”.

**Aqua:**

**Terra:**

**Axel:**

**Riku:** Someone please say I

 **Demxy:** "I" but only because I literally don't know who those people are.

 **Larxene:** Yeah same

 **Zexion:** I don't know who they are but even I knew Riku had a crush on Sora.

 **Riku:** What how?

 **Zexion:** I see you two around the school, talking in the halls and what not. Thought you guys were dating honestly.

 **Riku:** NO WE ARE JUST FRIENDS

 **Kairi:** and get this, he doesn't think Sora likes him back.

 **Terra:** Listen, I'll be honest, I'm not the smartest when it comes to romance. I have a very hard time reading people's emotions and I don't pick up on subtle cues.

 **Riku:** Yeah?

 **Terra:** But even I can tell has a huge crush on you.

 **Riku:** ahshdbxbsheb NO HE DOESN'T

 **Kairi:** Alright team, how do we fix this?

 **Zexion:** I'm assuming we can't count on one of them just confessing because they are cowards.

 **Riku:** Hey!

 **Larxene:** If he's wrong go ask him out on a date, problem solved.

 **Riku:**....

 **Zexion:** Anywho, my best suggestion is to just hang out with him more. Try to make your feeling more clear.

 **Riku:** I guess I can try...

 **Axel:** Or, and just hear me out, you just ask him out.

 **Riku:** NO

 **Axel:** why not?

 **Riku:** It's complicated…

 **Riku:** We've been best friends for the longest time.

 **Axel:** So?

 **Riku:** So? So!? So I don't want to lose my life long friend.

 **Axel:** Oh come on, that's not going to happen.

 **Riku:** Yes it is!!! If I confess and he rejects me we'll never be able to go back to being friends.

 **Terra:** Now you should have more faith in your bud. Do you really think he'll abandon you over something like that?

 **Riku:** Y E S

 **Kairi:** Then you don't know a thing about Sora. He is the most loyal person alive.

 **Riku:** Okay but consider this: I'm scared

 **Larxene:** Just ask him out pussy

 **Aqua:** Hey don't push him to do something he doesn't want to!

 **Larxene:** why not?

 **Aqua:** You just can't force these kind of things. If you are patient then they'll slowly realize each other's feeling and a relationship will naturally follow suit.

 **Axel:** Nah just confess

 **Larxene:** Yeah just skip the bullshit

 **Riku:** :'(

 **Aqua:** Okay fine. How about this?

 **Aqua:** We can force Riku to confess to Sora if you two ask your own crushes out.

 **Larxene:**....

 **Axel:** How'd you know I liked Saix?!?!?!?!?

 **Aqua:** I didn't till just now.

 **Larxene:** ...

 **Axel:** Damn…

 **Axel:** Fine you win

 **Kairi:** Is everyone here too scared to ask their crushes out!?

 **Axel:** Why do you think I called the chat Big Bi Buffoons?

 **Axel:** We are all disaster bis/gays/lesbians here

 **Kairi:** Except for me!

 **Axel:** *thinking emoji*

 **Kairi:** It's true! Back on Destiny Islands I had a boyfriend!

 **Riku:** I can vouch for that...though the relationship lasted a week and it was Tidus who asked her out.

 **Kairi:** shhhh they don't need to know that.

 **Aqua:** Any who back to the original dilemma.

 **Aqua:** The weekend is coming, you should invite him to go to the movies or something.

 **Kairi:** Oh and if you're nervous about it you could invite the whole group. Frame it as a friend get-together.

 **Kairi:** But you know, only hang out with him ;)

 **Riku:** That's not a bad idea

 **Riku:** Okay I'll try it!

 **Axel:** We are rooting for you!

 **Aqua:** You can do it

 **Terra:**  You kids grow up so fast :')

 **Zexion:** You are only a year older than him...

_Riku sent a message to Kairi_

**Riku:** Hey thanks for that

 **Riku:** I really needed a bunch of people to yell at me to snap me out of my panic.

 **Kairi:** Anything for my best friend

 **Riku:** By the way, why are you in a chat with a bunch of upperclassmen?

 **Kairi:** Because I'm just that cool B)

 **Riku** : hmmmmm doubt

 **Kairi:** You don't think I'm the coolest ever?

**Riku:**

**Kairi:** Fine

 **Kairi:** Axel was the one who made it and added me to it. Most of the peeps there are his classmates.

 **Riku:** That makes more sense

 **Kairi:** Hey now I'm hella cool B)

 **Riku** : Hell yeah you are

 **Riku:** Alright I'm going to try your idea now.

 **Riku:** Even though I'm still, like, super nervous.

 **Kairi:** good luck!

_MickeyRiku sent a message to Sora's group chat_

**MickeyRiku:** Hey everyone, I have an idea

 **MickeyRiku:** How about on Saturday night we all hang out? We could have a movie night!

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** no

 **MickeyRiku: .....** oh

_MickeyRiku left the chat_


	4. The Bee Movie is Still Funny Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shoe too big - Sora  
> MickeyRiku - Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Princess.jpg - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 brain cells - Terra  
> Terra_did_nothing_wrong - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

_he shoe too big added MickeyRiku to the chat._

**he shoe too big:** what the heck was that?

 **Princess.jpg:** It was him being a coward.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** smh

 **Mom:** It was a good try honey!

 **2 brain cells:** Don’t give up!

 **he shoe too big:** I feel like I’m missing something???

 **Princess.jpg:** Jesus you are just as bad as him.

 **he shoe too big:** ??????

 **Princess.jpg:** Don’t worry about it.

 **he shoe too big:** worrying intensifies

 **ArtHoe:** I would like to see a movie with everyone :D

 **Who?:** Movie night! Movie night! Movie night!

 **FlamingHomsexual:** You can take that as Xion saying she wants to go too

 **Who?:**.....

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Am I wrong?

 **Who?:** No you're not, I really want a movie night it's just….

 **Who?:** You know what never mind ignore me

 **Who?:** I’m just being silly

 **FlamingHomsexual:** ????????

 **Who?:** Really it was nothing

 **Who?:** Let’s have a movie night!

 **Princess.jpg:** Yeah! What movie should we see?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Oh I heard there's going to be a new Grinch movie!

 **2 Brain Cells:** Let’s see that

 **Princess.jpg:** Die

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Die

 **he shoe too big:** Die

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Die

 **Mom:** Ventus!?!?

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Bro I love you, but if you ever so much as mention that atrocity against humanity again, you can consider our broship dead.

 **Mom:** holy shit?????

 **Princess.jpg:** I can’t believe Ventus just killed Terra.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** lol I vote on watching the Grinch movie

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Listen you absolute spoon. I don't care if you hate me. I don't even care if you hate Terra. No living being on this planet deserves that type of cruel, festering despair. Even though I think your heartless, I know you are not evil enough to exact that kind of torture on anyone. So please, don't even joke about it.

 **FlamingHomsexual:** I’M ON THE FLOOR!!!!

 **Who?:** ajdhdbsjabbJabsbsjnsjsbs

 **he shoe too big:** Ventus, honest to God question, are you okay?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Dude even I'm shook

 **Princess.jpg:** “Absolute spoon” was my favorite part

 **2 Brain Cells:** I feel like I'm missing something???

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Have

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** Have any of you watched the trailers?

 **2 Brain Cells:** um no?

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** For my sanity, please do.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Wow looks like a great film

**Terra_did_nothing_wrong:**

**Edgy Sonic OC:** God that hurt. I can't even say it to pick on Ventus. I have never felt such unbridled rage over a trailer.

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** So we all agree we aren't going anywhere near that movie.

 **ArtHoe:** Yes

 **2 Brain Cells:** Wow even Namine

 **ArtHoe:** I hate movies that disgrace the animation industry.

 **MickeyRiku:** So who else is coming?

 **MickeyRiku:** Like, uhhhhh Sora, are you coming?

 **Princess.jpg:** Smooth

 **Who?:** Gay

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Gay

 **he shoe too big:** gay and yes I would love to go

_Riku sent a message to Kairi_

**Riku:** HE SAID HE'D LOVE TO GO

 **Kairi:** I know I was there

_Sora's Group Chat_

**MickeyRiku:** Cool how about everyone else?

 **Mom:** It sounds fun, I'll bring snacks

 **2 Brain Cells:** You can count me in

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Me too

 **Terra_did_nothing_wrong:** I will if we don't watch you know what.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I'll go since it's better than doing nothing all day

 **Princess.jpg:** You know I'm going.

 **Princess.jpg:** We could have it at my place back at Destiny Islands too if you want.

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Oh yeah we should

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Miss princess over here has a pretty big living room and a huge tv.

 **Princess.jpg:** What can I say?

 **Princess.jpg:** Being $$$ a princess of light $$$ definitely has $$$ its perks $$$$$$$

 **FlamingHomsexual:** Geez wonder what those perks could possibly be

 **Princess.jpg:** At least I'm sharing it with my good friends.

 **ArtHoe:** I've never seen your house before Kairi I'm excited!

 **ArtHoe:** But if we are going to Destiny Islands can someone please give me a ride?

 **ArtHoe:** I'm not that good at teleportation ;-;

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** What do you mean? Isn't that like one of the first things they teach you?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** How'd you get into this school?

 **Princess.jpg:** Hey leave her alone!

 **Princess.jpg:** Not everyone has wielded a keyblade as long as you.

 **he shoe too big:** Also not everyone is taught the traditional way.

 **Princess.jpg:** ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 **ArtHoe:** I'm sorry I have to ask for a ride. I know I should be better with my keyblade by now.

 **Princess.jpg:** Namine you are a perfect, beautiful angel who doesn't need to apologize for anything and will absolutely be getting a ride from me this Saturday.

 **Who?:** Gay

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Jesus Ventus just dm me a fucking wall of text about how awful I am

 **Princess.jpg:** hmmmmm wonder why

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Geez I didn't mean it in a rude way I was just legit curious

 **Princess.jpg:** ….fine I'll let it slide

 **Princess.jpg:** Anyway looks like we are all in agreement about where movie night is happening.

 **MickeyRiku:** Okay and everyone but Roxas is coming right?

 **Who?:** You don't want to come Roxas?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:**......

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I guess if everyone else is I might as well.

 **Who?:** Yay movie night!!!

 **FlamingHomosexual:** See guys

 **FlamingHomosexual** : If you want anything out of Roxas you go to Xion

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** : No, I'm just going because everyone else is

 **FlamingHomsexual** : uh huh

 **MickeyRiku** : Back to the original topic of picking out a movie

 **Mom** : Let's watch a nice pg-rated animated movie

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** No

 **Mom** : Please don't be like this

 **he shoe too big** : I think an animated movie will work out best

 **Who?:** May I make a suggestion

 **he shoe too big:** sure

 **Who?:** How about we watch the best film ever made

 **Who?:** Bee Movie

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** : Please no

 **Princess.jpg:** I have the dvd at home.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Why????

 **Princess.jpg:** That's a stupid question.

 **2 Brain Cells:** I am so down for Bee movie

 **he shoe too big:** same

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Sure why not

 **MickeyRiku** : Looks like we have winner

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** : Of course we ended up with something like freaking Bee movie.

 **Princess.jpg:** Please just say fuck Roxas

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Say fuck

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** : You guys are weird.

 **MickeyRiku** : Alright well I guess we'll meet up on Saturday

 **Princess.jpg:** You guys can come over anytime.

 **Princess.jpg:** I'll start the movie at 7.

 **he shoe too big:** Sounds good see you there

 **FlamingHomsexual** : See ya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, has anyone noticed any grammar mistakes or typos? I try to read over the chapters a couple times before posting but I never know if some errors slipped past me. If you see any please tell me ^.^


	5. Gaymers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he shoe too big - Sora  
> MickeyRiku - Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Princess.jpg - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 brain cells - Terra  
> Terra_did_nothing_wrong - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**Who?:** Alright boys it's 1 am

 **Who?:** It's gamer hours now

 **Who?:** Who up?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Me of course

 **Who?:** Ah yes, a fellow gamer

 **he shoe too big:** Hewwo

 **Who?:** Good, the gang's all here

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** What's everyone playing tonight?

 **Who?:** Pokemon let's go

 **he shoe too big:** Pikachu or Eevee

 **Who?:** Pikachu

 **he shoe too big:** disgusting

 **Who?:** Excuse

 **he shoe too big:** Eevee is clearly better

 **Who?:** Obviously not

 **he shoe too big:** Vanitas help us settle this which one is better?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** No

 **Who?:** That's fair

 **Who?:** Anyway what are you two playing?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Overwatch

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Sora I see you typing and I stg if you are going to quote the tik tok meme I will go to your room and hit you with my controller

 **he shoe too big:** …..

 **he shoe too big:** Okay nevermind

 **Who?:** I mean I was gonna do it until I saw Sora typing

 **Who?:** And that's when I realized

 **Who?:** He was already Tracer

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Yo I just heard someone's door slam shut

 **FlamingHomsexual** : It was loud as hell I heard it from across the hall

 **he shoe too big:** That was probably Vanitas on his way to murder Xion

 **Who?:** I'd like to see him get past my defenses

 **he shoe too big:** Also what are you doing up so late?

 **Who?:** Are you a gamer too?

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Nah but I am the type of student who stays up on a Friday night

 **he shoe too big:** You're a party guy?

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Not exactly

 **FlamingHomsexual** : More like I've been lying in my bed, eating hot cheetos, and watching YouTube videos for hours on end because that’s how I cope with being alive.

 **he shoe too big:** That’s a mood

 **FlamingHomosexual** : So what are you playing?

 **he shoe too big:** Not to brag or anything but I’m almost at the final boss of Kirby epic yarn

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Cool, I have no idea what that is

 **Who?:** Someone is very aggressively knocking at my door

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Hey open up I just want to hit you with my controller

 **he shoe too big:** You realize if you do Roxas is going to track you down.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I'm not scared of twinkas

 **2 Brain Cells:** Please someone tell me why the first thing I saw when I woke up was twinkas

 **he shoe too big:** It just be like that sometimes

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Yo Terra! Whatcha doing up this late?

 **2 Brain Cells:** I had a dream where Aqua was dressed up as a clown and was forcing me to do her taxes

 **2 Brain Cells:** I woke up in a cold sweat and I'm now staring at the ceiling

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Yikes

 **he shoe too big:** Oh thank God I'm not the only one who has weird dreams like that

 **FlamingHomosexual** : You have dreams where Aqua is dressed as a clown and is forcing you to do her taxes?

 **he shoe too big:** No but I have other weird dreams

 **he shoe too big:** Like last night I had a dream that I was a mermaid and I was singing and dancing with a duck octopus and a dog turtle.

 **FlamingHomsexual** : Oof

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Damn it her defenses are too strong

 **2 Brain Cells:** Lol what did she do?

 **Who?:** I put a note under my door that said whoever enters my room is triple straight

 **2 Brain Cells:** Those are some strong defenses

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Ugh I need to let my aggression out in some other way

_Edgy Sonic OC changed Terra_did_nothing_wrong username to Horny for Grinch_

**2 Brain Cells:** Jesus bro chill

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I'm not your bro

 **2 Brain Cells:** Oh come on yes you are

 **2 Brains Cells:** All my friends are my bros

 **he shoe too big:** Am I your bro?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Sure are

 **FlamingHomsexual** : And me?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Yup!

 **Who?:** How about your local Xion?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Absolutely

 **Who?:** Y E S

 **he shoe too big:** Lawful good jock

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I’m not your friend either

 **2 Brain Cells:** Why not D:

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I hate Ventus and you are always around him so I hate you by association

 **2 Brain Cells:** Bro what’s your beef with him?

 **he shoe too big:** Is this how straight people talk?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Extremely bold of you to assume I’m heterosexual

 **he shoe too big:** Now that’s my language

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Our “beef” is all Ventus’ fault

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** He was the one who started insulting me for no reason

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** And you know your boy is no pushover so I fought back

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Now we be like this

 **Who?:** We finally unlocked your backstory

 **he shoe too big:** Awww you really do love us

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Shut your mouths

 **2 Brain Cells:** That really doesn't sound like Ventus at all

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Well that's what happened bitch

 **Who?:** Have you ever tried the not cursing in every single sentence challenge?

 **2 Brain Cells:** A CHALLENGE???

 **2 Brain Cells:** IM GOING TO WIN FOR SURE

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Shut the fuck up

 **2 Brain Cells:** I'VE WON

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Congrats

 **he shoe too big:** Your mom will be very proud

 **2 Brain Cells:** I know she will

 **Who?:** Are we talking about our mom or his actual mom?

 **he shoe too big:** our mom

 **2 Brain Cells:** This will make up for when I almost accidentally burnt the kitchen down

 **FlamingHomosexual:** When was this???

 **2 Brains Cells:** 10 hours ago

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Ohhhh that's why it the counters were burnt black

 **he shoe too big:** I like that the kitchen was just a straight up a different color and you didn't even question it

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I've been at this school for long enough

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I've grown numb to this sort of thing

 **2 Brain Cells:** Did you guys not see the kitchen?

 **Who?:** Why would I go to the kitchen when there's a microwave in our dorms?

 **he shoe too big:** Yeah same

 **2 Brain Cells:** I'm going to tell Mom

 **he shoe too big:** please don't

 **2 Brain Cells:** hmmm how about this

 **2 Brain Cells:** I won’t tell IF you go to bed

 **2 Brains Cells:** Because it is getting close to 2 am and frankly I’m a lil concerned that you’re still up

 **he shoe too big:** alright DAD I’ll go to sleep now

 **2 Brain Cells** : Good the rest of you should too

 **Who?:** Ugh fine

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Terra ruins everything again

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Night everyone!

_Horny for Grinch sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Horny for Grinch:** Morning everyone, **@2 Brain Cells** and **@Mom** what time are you going to Kairi’s?

 **he shoe too big:** Oh my god I forGOT TO CHANGE IT LAST NIGHT

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Once again I hear the loud ass sound of a door being slammed shut echo throughout the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated uwu


	6. Bee Boyfriends and Giant Girlfriends

_Kairi sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Kairi:** Hey guys

 **Kairi:** It's ya girl here to do a live report on our movie night

 **Kairi:** Riku luckily managed to not pussy out and is sitting next to Sora

 **Kairi:** Bad news is they aren't talking to each other and are just on their phones instead

 **Larxene:** Ugh come on!

 **Demyx:** Bummer

 **Zexion:** That is heartbreaking to hear but not unexpected.

 **Riku:** It's not my fault guys

 **Riku:** He was the one who whipped out his phone first

 **Riku** : I felt awkward and I wasn't really paying attention to the movie

 **Kairi** : Yeah Sora has been glued to his phone for awhile now. I've never seen him so focused before.

 **Kairi** : What the hell is he doing?

 **Terra** : He's been typing this whole time too

 **Riku** : Is everyone spying on us right now????

 **Demyx** : Wonder who he is texting

 **Zexion** : That is suspicious. You'd think he'd be paying more attention to his crush.

 **Riku** : HE DOESN'T HAVE A CRUSH ON ME

 **Kairi** : Really though, he is typing like crazy

 **Kairi** : What is he doing?

_Who? sent a message to Sora's Groupchat_

**Who?:** Okay since I know most of us aren't even watching the movie I'm making a call out post on Sora.

 **Who?:** He's been spamming 'ya like jazz’ in my dms for the past 10 minutes.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** He's doing that to you too?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** I'm so close to going over there and kicking him

 **he shoe too big:** lol okay I'll stop

 **MickeyRiku:** lol

 **he shoe too big:** See Riku thinks it's funny

_Kairi sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Kairi:** Omg Riku is such a mess

 **Kairi:** “lol” really dude?

 **Riku:** I PANICKED OKAY

 **Riku** : I just wanted to say something so it didn't seem like I had just spent the past few minutes agonizing over what he was doing

 **Axel** : It’s so hard to watch you guys

 **Riku** : Then stop watching aijdfnjffaeoinafjksgrno

 **Axel** : You guys are the most entertaining thing happening right now.

_Who? sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Who?:** This movie gave me unrealistic expectations for relationships

 **he shoe too big:** Honestly me too

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** In what way????

 **Who?:** The Bee Movie made me think I could get a nice bee boyfriend or a giant lady gf

 **Who?:** And now I got neither

_Riku sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Riku** : Okay Sora put his phone down what do I say to him!?!?!????!??!?

 **Axel** : Dude just say whatever you want

 **Larxene** : It's really not that hard

 **Riku** : Yes it is I am freaking out

 **Terra** : Breath Riku breath

_Edgy Sonic OC sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Why the hell would you want to date a giant lady?

 **he shoe too big:** So your good with the dating a bee part?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** No shit

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I'm down to fuck a bee

 **2 Brain Cells:** What?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Wouldn't that hurt?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** That's what makes it appealing.

 **Who?:** Roxas just let out the deepest, most troubled sigh I have ever heard

 **MickeyRiku:** How would you even kiss a bee or hold it's hand?

 **he shoe too big:** If you really loved it you'd find a way

_Kairi sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Kairi:** Every time he puts his phone down you say nothing

 **Terra** : You're missing your chances!

 **Riku:** IDK WHAT TO SAY

 **Riku** : PLEASE HELP

 **Zexion** : We can't help you with that.

 **Riku** : WHY NOT?????

 **Aqua** : You should speak from the heart. Do what comes natural.

 **Riku** : ajsbbsvshsbsh even mom is watching?????

 **Aqua** : :) of course

_ArtHoe sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**ArtHoe:** The snacks Aqua brought are so good

 **Princess.jpg:** Apparently she made them herself

 **ArtHoe:** Oh my gosh really?

_Riku sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Riku:** Please guys, can't you at least give me some advice?

 **Riku:** I'm so terrible at these sorts of things

 **Aqua:** Honey you are overthinking it. We can't tell you what to say because it'll be forced and make the situation even more uncomfortable.

 **Terra** : Listen to her

 **Terra** : She knows what she's talking about

 **Kairi:** Sora's your friend, you've been talking to him for years

 **Riku:** Yeah but I've never flirted with him or “made my feelings clearer” or whatever

 **Aqua:** Again that's something you have to do on your own

 **Aqua:** Romance is supposed to be difficult and even a little scary.

 **Aqua** : We can't just give you the answers

 **Larxene** : Translation- stop being a disaster gay

_Mom sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Mom** : Yup! I baked all the goodies myself

 **ArtHoe:** That's amazing!!! They are soooooo good!

 **Mom:** Thank you :D

 **MickeyRiku** : Look I get what you guys are saying, I really do, but I just don't know what do.

 **MickeyRiku** : I know I'm panicking and I know I'm a mess but it's because I feel like I could lose everything if I say even one thing wrong.

 **MickeyRiku:** You have no idea how much I love Sora. I've been crushing on him for the _longest_ time.

 **MickeyRiku:** I just can't screw this up you know?

 **Princess.jpg:**  Uhhhhhhh Riku

 **Princess.jpg:** …...wrong chat

 **Who?:** oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD

 **ArtHoe:** I'm happy for you Riku ^.^

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Hey did anyone else see Riku sprint out of the room? What’s that about?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Oh nevermind I just scrolled up.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Lol gay

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I feel bad for the peeps not on their phone who have no idea what's going on rn

_Kairi sent a screenshot to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Kairi:** sothishappened.png

 **Larxene:** PFFFFFTTTT

 **Larxene:** BEST CONFESSION EVER

 **Demxy:** Wow, even I couldn’t screw things up that bad

 **Larxene** : You sure about that?

 **Demxy:** ehhh I probably wouldn't?

 **Zexion:** What's happening now?

 **Kairi:** Well Sora and Riku left the living room and the rest of us are watching the movie as if nothing ever happened.

 **Aqua:** I think that’s for the best. Those two need some space :)

 **Terra:** I see Riku is online so that can’t be a good sign.

 **Kairi:** Maybe but it’s too early to declare defeat.

_Sora sent a message to Riku_

**Sora:** Riku where are you?

 **Sora** : Hey did you lock yourself in the bathroom?

 **Riku** : …..no

 **Sora** : Come on please open the door

 **Sora** : I really want to talk to you

 **Riku** : Listen I'm really sorry

 **Riku** : Really really sorry

 **Riku** : It was a mistake I swear

 **Sora** : Hey hey hey it's okay!

 **Sora** : It’s not something you need to apologize for really

 **Riku** : You're not mad?

 **Sora** : Of course not!? Why would I be?

 **Riku** : Can we still be friends?

 **Sora** : Riku of course! We are always going to friends no matter what!

 **Sora** : Now can you please open the door so we can talk.

 **Sora** : I don't think this conversation should be held over text

 **Riku** : …..You’re right

 **Riku** : I’m feeling really dumb right now for even hiding in the first place

 **Riku** : You can come in now

_Who? sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Who?** : I'm at the edge of my seat

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Really? I didn't think Bee Movie was that suspenseful

 **Who?:** No you goober I'm talking about Sora and Riku

 **ArtHoe** : They've been gone for awhile, I hope they are okay

 **Mom** : I'm sure they have a lot to talk about

 **Who?:** But I need to know NOW if my ship is finally canon or not

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** You shipped them?

 **Who?:** You know what shipping is?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** :....

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** no

 **Horny for Grinch:** I can’t believe I missed all of this. Why didn’t anyone wake me up when the drama was going down?

 **Mom:** Because that would have been mean?

 **Horny for Grinch:** I think it was meaner to let me sleep through it

 **2 Brain Cells:** Shhh guys look Sora is online now

 **Princess.jpg:** No one say anything stupid

 **ArtHoe:** Hey Sora

 **ArtHoe:**  Is everything alright? 

_he shoe too big changed he shoe too big's name to Riku's Boyfriend_

**Who?:** **AFJDJBAJBAHBXBHAKNBDB**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter planned out a long time ago. I really hope it's as good as I think it is. It's my longest chapter yet so please give me some love in the form of comments and kudos.  
> Also I've been thinking about writing a spin-off series where I write out (not in text format) some scenes from this fic. Riku's and Sora's conversation in the bathroom would probably be the first chapter. What do you guys think? Is that something anyone would be interested in?


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> MickeyRiku - Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Princess.jpg - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 brain cells - Terra  
> Terra_did_nothing_wrong - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just a couple things I want to say.
> 
> Firstly, I am so shook on how much love I got from the last chapter. I cannot thank you guys enough for all the beautiful comments I received and all the kudos. I'm sorry I didn't reply to all the comments, sometimes I don't know what to say or just forget to respond, but trust me I read and love every single comment I get. I love y'all so much.
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry this chapter took so long. This chapter was a BITCH to write for a couple of reasons. For one, I'm pretty sure my motivation is decided by a drunken God with a roulette wheel, because sometimes I can write 10 pages in one sitting and other times I don't have enough energy to even open the Google doc. Secondly, I got busy with school and work. Lastly, I decided to change a plot point last minute and that meant I had to erase the majority of the chapter and rewrite it. So yeah, that's my excuse.
> 
> Alright rant over. I hope you enjoy and thank you guys again.

**Who?:** Okay it's been 24 hours

 **Who?:** We gave you space

 **Who?:** We gave you time

 **Who?:** NOW TELL US EVERYTHING

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Why do you even care so much?

 **Who?:** Because I don't have a SO and to cope with the crippling loneliness I gotta project onto other people's relationships.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** That sounds really unhealthy?????

 **Who?:** Don't worry about it

 **ArtHoe:** I also want to know how the happy couple is doing ^.^

 **Princess.jpg:** I just wanted to say that it is about freaking time

 **Princess.jpg:** Do you have any idea how hard it was to be best friends with both of these oblivious idiots?

 **ArtHoe:** They aren't idiots

 **ArtHoe:** They just needed a little push in the right direction :)

 **Princess.jpg:** More like I had to drag them kicking and screaming

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Hello lgbt community

 **Who?:** TELL US EVERYTHING

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** ;)

 **Who?:** BRO I NEED DETAILS

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Well Riku is still recovering from the rollercoaster of emotions he went through yesterday

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** So the two of us are chilling in my room

 **Who?:** Uh huh “chilling” how close together are the two of you?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Within a five feet radius ;)

 **Horny for Grinch:** That's gay

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** That's gay

 **2 Brain Cells:** See you two are more alike than you think :D

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Shut up

 **Horny for Grinch:** Bro I love you to the moon and back but shut up

 **Mom:** Not alike at all

 **Horny for Grinch:** Thank you Aqua!

 **Mom:** >.>

 **2 Brain Cells:** <.<

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Uh oh Riku realized I'm texting the chat

 **MickeyRiku:** Don't make fun of me!1!! I'm still embarrassed!!!1!!!!11!!!!

 **MickeyRiku** : I don't think I'll ever be able to face any of you guys again!!!!!!! I'll be a shut in for the rest of my life!!!!!!11!!!!!1

_Riku's Boyfriend changed MickeyRiku's name to Sora > Mickey _

**Sora > Mickey:** h-huh?

 **Riku's Boyfriend** : I wanted us to have matching names :)

**Sora > Mickey: **

**Riku's Boyfriend:** He's blushing right now in case anyone was wondering

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** None of us are that invested in your stupid relationship

 **Who?:** SPEAK FOR YOURSELF

 **Sora > Mickey:** Well since the embarrassment is continuing you can count this as the last Riku sighting.

 **Sora > Mickey:** Bye y'all

 **Mom:** Aww Riku it wasn't that bad

 **Horny for Grinch:** I mean…..it kind of was

 **Mom:** Yes but we aren't going to say so

 **Sora > Mickey**: it's not fair that my biggest secret was just revealed like that ;-;

 **Princess.jpg:** Okay but everyone literally already knew it but Sora soooooo

 **Sora > Mickey:** That doesn't make it better ;-;

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** How about this? I'll share my biggest secret to make it fair.

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Truth is I was crushing on Riku for the longest time too

 **Sora > Mickey:** That's not a secret!

 **Sora > Mickey:** You told me that yesterday…

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Yes but now everyone knows!

 **Sora > Mickey:** oh

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** He's blushing again

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** You guys are gross

 **Princess.jpg** : Also something everyone already knew so it’s not really a secret

 **Who?:** owo I got an idea

 **Who?:** We should all share a secret

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** That's a good idea!

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** If all of our secrets are spilled than Riku can't be embarrassed anymore

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Well Xion has to go first

 **Who?:** Bitch you think I won't????

 **Who?:** Truth is, I'm Enderman kin

_Edgy Sonic OC removed Who? from Sora's group chat_

**SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** NO

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** NOT ALLOWED

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU** : BRING HER BACK

_Riku's Boyfriend added Who? to Sora's group chat_

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Plz don’t make Roxas angery

 **Princess.jpg:** Again saying stuff we all already know isn't spilling any secrets

 **Horny for Grinch:** I have a secret too

 **Horny for Grinch:** I love and support Terra very much

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** brb I’m gonna go vomit real quick

 **2 Brain Cells** : Bro I can’t believe it, we have the same secret

 **2 Brain Cells:** I love and support you too

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** There goes my lunch

 **Horny for Grinch:** Another secret I have is that I REALLY WANT A NEW USERNAME

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** No :3c

 **Horny for Grinch:** SORA CHANGE IT

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** I mean I would but I can’t think of anything funnier

 **Horny for Grinch:** >:O

 **Who?:** Rip

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** That's what you get for being horny on main

 **Horny for Grinch:** I HAVE NEVER

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I mean, I haven’t ever seen it but you radiate so much horny on main energy

 **Horny for Grinch:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHH

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Anyway anyone want to go back to talking about my new relationship?

 **Who?:** **_OWO_ **

**Princess.jpg:** Hell yeah I do, now that you guys are an item I need to set some ground rules

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Rules??

 **Princess.jpg:** You two are still my best friends so you better not ignore me now that you guys are in a relationship.

 **Princess.jpg:** And for the love of God you better not EVER third wheel me if the three of us ever go out together

 **Princess.jpg:** Or there will be consequences

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Out of curiosity what would those consequences be?

 **Princess.jpg:** If you don't think I could single-handedly take all the joy out of an individual's life you are dead wrong

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Holy shit? I didn't realize you were this cool?

 **Princess.jpg:** You should hang with me more often then

_Edgy Sonic OC changed Princess.jpg username to Badass Princess_

**Badass Princess:** Damn right

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Oh no what are you going to do? Tea party me to death?

 **ArtHoe** : Oh silly Axel let's be real. Kairi could demolish you :)

 **Who?:** Pffftt AAAAA

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** lol gay

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Well I can't beat the power of wlw

 **Who?:** No mortal being could

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Kairi we would NEVER third wheel you. You are still a beloved friend.

 **Sora > Mickey:** Also our entire relationship only exists because of you

 **Badass Princess** : Never forget that

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Kairi is just murdering people left and right today

 **Who?:** Queen

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Alright I think I got sufficient enough attention about my new relationship

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** I think I’ll turn my phone off and hang out with my new boyfriend ;)

 **Mom:** Have fun you two :)

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Use protection

 **Sora > Mickey:** Yup I’m officially never going to talk or even look at any of you ever again


	8. The Chapter Where I Remembered That Ventus Likes Being Called Ven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**Mom** : So a few sources of mine have let me know that SOME of you don’t know how to cook and that SOME people’s diets have been suffering as a result.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Hmmmm wonder who those guys could be

 **Who?:** Yeah that sounds real bad

 **Horny for Grinch:** Those guys should start to eat healthier :/

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Yeah no kidding

 **Mom:** >:(

 **ArtHoe:** I’m sorry Aqua

 **Mom:** I was not at all referring to you but your apology is concerning

 **Arthoe:** Oh I thought you were talking about me since I can’t cook and I usually eat microwavable meals

 **Mom:** …

 **Mom:** All of you need help.

 **Mom:** And help I shall bring.

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Thanks but it's okay :) I eat vegetables once in awhile so it's all good

 **Who?:** If it takes more than 3 minutes to make I'm too impatient to eat it

 **Horny for Grinch:** I try but sometimes the temptation to eat cup noodles is too strong

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** And I just don’t care what I put into my body

 **Mom:** Well yes, I figured you guys would be difficult. So I brought reinforcements.

_Mom added Saix to the Sora's Groupchat_

**Saix:** Hello cretins.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Oh my god

 **Saix:** I heard you aren't eating properly.

 **Saix:** You seem to forget that you are all students at a prestigious school. Your health is at utmost importance as it will contribute to your keyblade abilities.

 **Who?:** Please leave

 **Saix:** Thank you Xion, I am here to help Aqua demonstrate how to cook proper meals and how to balance your diet.

 **Who?:** Did you read my message?

 **Saix:** Oh I saw it, I just chose to ignore it.

_Axel sent a message to Big Bi Buffoons_

**Axel:** Aqua

 **Axel:** Honey

 **Axel:** Deary

 **Axel:** Pal

 **Axel:** Amigo

 **Axel:** Buddy

 **Aqua:** Yes?

 **Axel:** Why the FUCK did you invite my crush to our group chat

 **Aqua:** To help me teach the others how to cook.

 **Axel:** The truth please

 **Aqua** : You seem to be upset and I don't know why.

 **Aqua:** Can't a girl help her friend out ;)

 **Axel:** ajdbbcjbejejhs Aqua P L E A S E

 **Zexion:** Well now that Riku and Sora are settled it only makes sense to move onto the next pair of love sick morons.

 **Axel:** ajsbbdjsbskowihdb

 **Aqua:** I won't put it those words but yes

 **Aqua:** After Sora and Riku I realized a lot of things. For one, everyone refuses to talk to their crushes. Two, I have the power to get couples together.

 **Aqua:** It's a great power and I will use it responsibly.

 **Axel:** Like hell you will

_Saix sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**Saix:** Now, who are the irresponsible students?

 **Mom:** That would be Sora, Ventus, Vanitas, Xion, and Namine

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Damn, why do Kairi and Riku have to be responsible ;_;

 **Badass Princess:** I’m just gonna jump in and say it’s because I’m used to eating like royalty. Before I was a princess of light I’d eat kraft macaroni like the rest of you peasants.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** It’s really cool how you didn’t let your princess status get to your head

 **Who?:** I'm just gonna throw Axel under the bus and say that he has a hot cheeto addiction

 **Saix:** Yes that doesn't surprise me at all.

 **Saix:** Is he in this chat?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Yo Saix

 **Saix:** Hello, how are you?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I'm good and you?

 **Saix:** Absolutely fantastic.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Why does that seem so sarcastic?

 **Saix:** Because I have to deal with a bunch of children on my day off.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** You don’t have to

 **Saix:** YES I DO I AM THE STUDENT BODY PRESIDENT

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** chillllll

 **Who?:** You know you are off the rail when Vanitas tells you to chill

 **Saix:** I AM CHILL

 **Saix:** I WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL STUDENTS REACH THEIR FULL POTENTIAL

 **Mom:** All guilty parties please meet us in the kitchen

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** No

 **Mom:** You response was brief but for some reason I felt an immediate deep and heated rage when I read it.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** It's what I do

 **Horny for Grinch:** I feel that every time I see Vanitas face.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** lol suffer

 **Saix:** Please report to the student kitchen commons immediately.

 **Who?:** What's in it for me?

 **Saix:** You'll get to live to see another day.

 **Who?:** Jesus Christ okay I'm coming

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Hey Saix quick question do you like your kneecaps?

 **Saix:** What?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Never threaten Xion again

 **Mom:** Okay so Xion and Namine are here. Only three more to go.

 **2 Brain Cells:** C'mon bro

 **2 Brain Cells:** Eating healthier is the start to living a fuller and happier life.

 **Horny for Grinch:** Bruh I'm here for a good time not a long time

 **2 Brain Cells:** But bro what will I do if I outlive you?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Live a fuller and happier life?

 **Who?:** [Minecraft death sound]

 **Badass Princess:** I'm just waiting for the day Terra punches Vanitas

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** the fuck?

 **Badass Princess:** Listen you're cool and all but you can't say you don't deserve it

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** lol yeah your right

 **Badass Princess:** If it makes you feel any better if you two did get into a fight I’d help you out...after Terra got in a few punches

 **2 Brain Cells:** What? I'd never punch him

 **2 Brain Cells:** Well unless he was attacking me

 **Horny for Grinch:** Don't give him any ideas

 **Horny for Grinch:** And fine I'll come but only because bro wants me to

 **Mom:** Two more

 **Saix:** I have the perfect strategy to get one of them

 **Mom:** oh and what's that?

**Saix: @Sora > Mickey @Sora > Mickey @Sora > Mickey @Sora > Mickey**

**Riku's Boyfriend:** fack

 **Sora > Mickey:** What's going on?

 **Saix:** Your boyfriend is neglecting his health

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** F A C K

 **Sora > Mickey:** babe…

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Fine you win

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** gay

 **Who?:** Straightn’t

 **Mom:** one more to go

 **Saix:** And it's our hardest advisory yet.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** :3c

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Who? Wittwe owd me owo?

 **Saix:** Yes, you.

 **Saix:** You've always been the most troublesome student.

 **Saix:** My greatest challenge.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Stahp youw embawwassin' me >.<

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Sometimes I wish I never learned how to read

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** That's me literally every time I check the chat

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Why do you keep checking it then

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** For Xion and Axel

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You sure about that?????

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You wouldn’t be warming up to us now are you???

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** no

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You sure about that???

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Positive

 **Saix:** I'll admit I'm stumped on what to do with Vanitas.

 **Saix:** I've learned long ago that detention means nothing to him.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I'm a menace that can't be tamed >:D

 **Mom:** Alright everyone let's put our heads together to solve this problem.

 **2 Brain Cells:** Any ideas Ven?

 **Horny for Grinch:** What? Why would I help you?

 **Mom:** Come on, can't you do it for me?

 **2 Brain Cells:** You know Vani the best

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Call me Vani again bitch and I’ll slice your shoelaces in half

 **Horny for Grinch:** Fine I'll help, there's a pretty simple way to get VANI to come

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Bitch now I’m definitely not going to come

 **Horny for Grinch:** Do you really want me to have a skill that you don't have?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** …

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Fine I'm coming

 


	9. Merry Chysler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** You know what I hate?

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Midterms?

 **Who?:** Midterms?

 **Badass Princess:** Midterms?

 **Horny for Grinch:** Midterms?

 **2 Brain Cells:** Midterms?

 **Flaminghomosexual:** Midterms?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** No you guys are supposed to ask 

 **ArtHoe:** What do you hate Sora?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Midterms

 **ArtHoe:** Wow same

 **ArtHoe:** Especially since I’m so behind everyone else :’)

 **Badass Princess:** Awww don’t worry about that. Physical demonstration of keyblade abilities is only a part of the test. Besides you already have good grades, if you do bad your grades won’t suffer that much.

 **Mom:** Plus I’m holding study sessions in the library!

 **Saix:** The student council is offering tutoring as well all this week.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Yes but what if instead of studying we just skip the exams and go straight to winter vacation.

 **Sora > Mickey:** And this is why you aren’t a keyblade master yet

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** :0

 **Flaminghomosexual:** Holy shit get wrecked

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Local man murdered by his own boyfriend

 **Who?:** F

 **Mom:** Even though everyone is excited to go on vacation I want you all to do well on the exams. Focus on studying for just two weeks then we can a fun break :)

 **Who?:** Oh yeah speaking of break what is everyone going to do?

 **Mom:** Sometimes I feel like I’m just talking to a brick wall.

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** I'm going back to Destiny Islands. It's warm year round so I'm probably gonna chill at the beach.

 **Sora > Mickey:** With me right?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Nah with Kairi

 **Sora > Mickey: **:’(

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Im kidding I'm kidding

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** I obviously wouldn't pass on the chance to see you in a swimsuit ;)

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Brb I'm going to bleach my eyeballs

 **Sora > Mickey:** Well I'll make sure it'll be worth your while ;)

 **Who?:** Remember when the two of you couldn't even talk to each other?

 **Badass Princess:** They are still complete messes when they talk to each other irl. They just gain a stupid amount of confidence over text.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** What about you? Where you headed for break?

 **Badass Princess:** I'm going back to Destiny Islands as well and probably sleep for two days straight to catch up with all the sleep I've lost

 **Who?:** Wow mood

 **Badass Princess:** Then I'm going to go fucking nuts for Christmas. It is my FAVORITE holiday.

 **Badass Princess:** Destiny Islands is a pretty close-knit community so we all decorate together and we have a huge party in the plaza. I'm part of all the committees that set this all up.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Not gonna lie that sounds like way too much work

 **Badass Princess:** It is but it's a lot of fun. How about the rest of you? What are y’alls plans?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Well yours truly along with Saix, Roxas, and Xion are going to Organization 13's castle for break

 **Who?:** Which I'm hella excited for because Organization's Christmas parties are always lit af

 **FlamingHomosexual:** hell ye they are

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** You guys have a weird definition of lit

 **Saix:** For once I agree with Roxas

 **Saix:** For me, Christmas has always meant babysitting a bunch of drunk toddlers

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Oh come on that's the fun of it!

 **Who?:** And since me and Roxas are the babies of the group we get spoiled rotten with gifts

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Yes but at what cost????

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** Demxy plays his sitar too loud. Larxene gets into a fist fight with someone. Vexen puts on a terrible holiday movie. Then someone always accidentally sets the tree on fire.

 **Saix:** And what does our leader usually do to fix the chaos? Absolutely. Nothing. Instead, he gets drunk and starts to belt out 'All I want for Christmas is you' in his terrible, terrible voice.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Exactly. Fun as hell.

 **Saix:** ugh

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** double ugh

 **Who?:** Aww don't be a grumps. If you want the three of us can hang out in my room together away from the madness.

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** That sounds great actually.

 **Saix:** I would but someone has to keep everyone from killing one another and/or burning the place down.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** So to summarize our winter break is going to be epic

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** It sounds like it will be

 **Horny for Grinch:** Terra, Aqua, and me are going back to Master Erauqs’ place!!!! I'm so excited!!!! 

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** That's weird that no one asked

 **Mom:** Our master is a bit old fashioned so we celebrate a very traditional Keyblade Wielder holiday.

 **2 Brain Cells:** It's basically like Christmas except we throw in some teaching about the Keyblade War and other history.

 **Horny for Grinch:** Yeah there are some boring parts but it's mostly a lot of fun and I just can't wait to see master again!!!

 **2 Brain Cells:** I know right!!!!!

 **Mom:** I can't wait to tell him all about our school adventures.

 **Horny for Grinch:** I can't wait to give him a big old hug

 **2 Brain Cells:** I can’t wait until the four of us hang out together just like old times

 **Horny for Grinch:** Me too bro, me too

 **Badass Princess** : Lol sounds like everyone is going to have a fun time. What about Vanitas and Namine?

 **ArtHoe:** Oh I was just going to stay here

 **Badass Princess:** What? Why?

 **ArtHoe:** Oh….um

 **ArtHoe:** (This is really embarrassing so please don't make fun of me)

 **ArtHoe:** I was considering going back to Twilight Town but I actually don't really know anybody there. I don’t have friends that live in the town. I'm also pretty sure Diz won't be at the mansion so I didn't think there was any point in leaving.

 **Badass Princess:** That's not something to be embarrassed about…

 **ArtHoe:** It’s not?

 **Badass Princess:** No?

 **ArtHoe:** Oh okay, well my plan is to practice my keyblade over the break. I'm going to try to catch up to everyone in my class!

 **Badass Princess:** That's...good I guess?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** What about you Vani?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Didn't I tell you dipshits not to call me that? And imma just going to stay here too

 **Mom:** You don't want to go home?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Hell no why the fuck would I want to spend my break with an old fart?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** old fart?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** My master

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** He has been bugging me to visit for a while now but he's old and lame and stupid as shit so I'm not going to

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Plus I would have to go through the hassle of packing my stuff  so really the better question is why would I leave?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Oh...okay

 **Saix:** Anyway, we should save this kind of conversation for AFTER midterms. Otherwise you'll all be too distracted.

 **Badass Princess:** He's right let's just focus on midterms for now

 **Who?:** Awww

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Damn I didn't know you could be a buzzkill Kairi

 **Badass Princess:** I can be when it's important

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Alright, Alright we'll start studying now

 **Badass Princess:** Good, now everyone stop texting

_Kairi started a chat with Aqua, Terra, and 2 others._

_Kairi renamed the chat to OPERATION: NO ONE IS GOING TO BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic, please try out the spin-off I made. It depicts scenes from this story expect not in chatfic form and is instead written out. I worked really hard on it so I'd appreciate if you checked it out. Thank you!


	10. Christmas Merry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**ArtHoe:** I PASSED I PASSED I PASSED!!!!!!!!!

 **Badass Princess:** Good job I’m so proud of you :)

 **ArtHoe:** Thank you, that really means a lot to me :)

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Do I even have to say it?

 **Sora > Mickey: **Say what?

 **Who?:** Oh my god even with a boyfriend you are still clueless as ever

 **Sora > Mickey:** What?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Curse my stupid soft spot for complete and utter idiots

 **Badass Princess:** Weird I thought people were usually attracted to opposites

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Rude!

 **ArtHoe:** Thank you **@Mom** and **@Saix** for the tutoring

 **Saix:** You’re welcome, I’m just glad you passed.

 **Mom:** Me too! I hope I can say the same for the rest of you

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Uuuhhhhhh yeah totally

 **Who?:** Def passed mine

 **Saix:** Uh huh well as a member of the student council

 **Who?:** I feel like you get off to saying that

 **FlamingHomosexual** : XIoN PLeassesse

 **Who?:** What?

 **Saix:** As I was saying, as a member of the student council I do get access to everyone’s scores on the midterms

 **Horny for Grinch:** Oh no

 **Saix:** And I will be giving those who did badly an assignment to do over break. If completed there will be points added to your midterm. As to not embarrass anyone, I will be handing these assignments out privately.

 **Badass Princess:** Even if you did say who failed I don’t think anyone would be surprised

 **Saix:** Actually not all the students I predicted would fail, did. A few got better scores than I thought they would and I am proud of those individuals.

 **Saix:** And of course the student that always surprises me, did once again. Though at this point I really shouldn’t be shocked.

 **Horny for Grinch:** Wait who’s that?

 **Saix:** Vanitas of course

 **Horny for Grinch:** Oh lol he did that bad?

 **Saix:** No he got a perfect score

 **Horny for Grinch:** WHAT

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** HA

 **2 Brain Cells:** Good job buddy :D

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** thnk

 **Horny for Grinch:** Did you cheat or something?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** How the fuck would I cheat shitlips

 **Riku’s Boyfriend: @Edgy Sonic OC** can I copy your homework from now on?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Die

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** That’s fair

 **Saix:** Alright I’m going to visit the dorms of those of you who failed (you know who you are)

 **Who?:** ;-; maybe playing craftmine instead of studying has its consequences

 **SoraKinNoDoublesUwU:** You think?

_Kairi sent a message to OPERATION: NO ONE IS GOING BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS_

**Kairi:** It’s officially after midterms

 **Kairi:** The time has come lads

 **Kairi:** Mission GO!

_Aqua sent a message to Vanitas and Terra_

**Aqua:** Hey Vani how are you today?

 **Vanitas:** Uhhhhhh I don’t trust this

 **Vanitas:** Why the hell did you make a chat with just the three of us in it?

 **Aqua:** Just to chat of course :)

 **Vanitas:** What

 **Terra:** We just wanted to chat with our bud :)

 **Aqua:** :)

 **Vanitas:** ?????????

 **Terra:** Midterms are finally over huh?

 **Vanitas:**  Thanks for the info Sherlock

 **Aqua:** Yeah and now it's the break

 **Vanitas:** Just spit out what you want

 **Terra:** Okay but before you say no hear us out

 **Vanitas:** no

 **Terra:** I really should have seen that coming

 **Aqua:** Vani, how would you like to spend winter break with us at Master Eraqus’ place?

 **Vanitas:** Holy shit I would love to spend my break at some dumdass strangers house with people I hate

 **Terra:** Wow that was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be

 **Aqua:** Terra…

 **Terra:** Oh

 **Terra:** Okay hear us out man

 **Vanitas:** We're texting

 **Terra:** Read us out then?

 **Vanitas:** Okay

 **Aqua:** Do you really want to be alone on Christmas?

 **Vanitas:** Yes

 **Aqua:** I think that's a lie

 **Vanitas:** And I think you know jack shit about me if you thought I'd agree to go

 **Aqua:** Well, there is one thing I know about you

 **Vanitas:** And that is?

 **Aqua:**  You hate to cook

 **Vanitas:** correct

 **Terra:** huh really? That's gonna suck staying here then

 **Vanitas:** What do you mean?

 **Aqua:** No one will be here to cook for you, no leftovers you can steal…

 **Terra:** Meanwhile at Erauqs', Aqua and Master do allllll the cooking

 **Aqua:** And I make lots of cookies and other sweets and just let the boys have at it

**Vanitas:**

**Aqua:** Oh and don't forget all the gifts

 **Terra:** Master is loaded after all

 **Aqua:** So loaded that he has several empty guest rooms. Each bigger than the dorm rooms and they come with their own bathrooms.

 **Vanitas:** HA you guys are so dumb. You're literally just giving away free stuff, of course I’m going to take advantage of it

 **Aqua:** So you’re coming?

 **Vanitas:** Yeah to get all the free shit

 **Aqua:** Oh okay, let’s meet tomorrow at the front gate and we can all leave together.

 **Vanitas:** Yeah, okay

_Aqua sent a message to OPERATION: NO ONE IS GOING BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS_

**Aqua:** Mission Accomplished

 **Terra:** Holy shit I can’t believe we did it

 **Sora:** You got Mr.Grumpy!?!!?!?!?

 **Terra:** Yup :)

 **Aqua:** It took a little bit of convincing but we did it

 **Riku:** I'm amazed at your skills

 **Terra:** lol thanks, how's it going on your end?

 **Kairi:** I just talked to Namine and she was thrilled to come to Destiny Islands!

 **Aqua:** Yay that's so good to hear!

 **Riku:** Yeah, she was a little reluctant at first because she felt like she was intruding but we managed to convince her to stay at Kairi's

 **Terra:** Alright we are almost done. Now we move on to phase two.

 **Kairi:** May Kingdom Hearts bless your souls, I'll be praying for ya

 **Terra:** Thanks we’ll try our best

_Terra sent a message to Ventus and Aqua_

**Terra:** Hey soooo you'd love us no matter what right?

 **Ventus:** Well that's the most terrifying message I've ever seen in my life but of course I'd love you and Aqua forever

 **Ventus:** Like I'm trying to imagine what horrible thing you could have possibly done and I just can't think of anything that would ever get me to hate you guys

 **Terra:** Oh cool so Vanitas is staying with us over the break

 **Ventus:** You're dead to me

 **Aqua:** Wait, hear us out first Ven!

 **Ventus:** I don't listen to people I hate

 **Aqua:** Come on, you're going to make Terra cry

 **Terra:** I can't believe,,,,My bro,,,:’((

 **Ventus:** Fine fine I don't hate you

 **Ventus:** just WHY?

 **Ventus:** Are you trying to punish me? Is this supposed to be a joke?

 **Aqua:** No it's just a nice thing to do. Vani doesn't have anywhere to go for break.

 **Ventus:** That sounds like his problem tbh

 **Aqua:** >:0 Ven!

 **Ventus:** Not to mention that he DOES have somewhere to go remember? He just doesn't want to go back to his master’s place because he's too cool for that or whatever

 **Aqua:** That doesn't change the fact that he is going to be alone all Christmas break

 **Ventus:** Fine, I get it, you're too nice Aqua. But what about the master?

 **Terra:** Huh what about him?

 **Ventus:** You saw how Vanitas disrespected his own master think about how he'll treat Erauqs

 **Aqua:** Erauqs is a full grown man, I’m sure he can handle one sassy child

 **Terra:** Just one? We leaving Ven here?

 **Ventus:** That was a low blow bro

 **Terra:** Sorry

 **Ventus:** So there’s nothing I can do to change your minds about ruining my vacation?

 **Terra:** Yup

 **Aqua:** Yes

 **Ventus:** UGH well thanks for ruining Christmas

_Terra sent a message to OPERATION: NO ONE IS GOING BE ALONE ON CHRISTMAS_

**Terra:** So mission technically complete

 **Riku:** What does that mean?

 **Aqua:** It means Ven’s upset but whatever he can live with it

 **Sora:** Damn

 **Terra:** I’m sure he’ll have fun in the end :)

 **Riku:** Let’s hope so or you guys are in for a rough vacation

 **Terra:** Nahhhhh

 **Aqua:** It’s fine I’m used to handling literal children

 **Sora:** Again damn

 **Terra:** She’s a little on edge right now

 **Kairi:** Thank you for your service Aqua. It’s your dedication and sacrifice that will make this operation a success.

 **Aqua:** I was happy to help...mostly happy to help

 **Kairi:** Well it looks like everything is in place

 **Sora:** Let’s have the greatest Christmas of all time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm working on the next few chapters of Sora's Groupchat Spinoff which will be about their winter vacation. I'm SUPER excited for them to be done so I can show them off. Also, if you haven't already, I'd appreciate if you did check out the spin-off. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Anyway, thank you guys again for reading! I hope you liked this longer-than-usual chapter.


	11. The one where everyone is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> SoraKinNoDoublesUwU - Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm playing Kingdom Hearts 3 and I've fallen back in love with the series. Plus I've been getting a lot of support recently so I'm going to try to get more chapters out. Thanks for all your love and support guys :)

_Xion started a chat with Vanitas and Sora_

**Xion:** Hello my gaymer friends

 **Xion:** Guess what I found online?

 **Sora:** A date?

 **Xion:** Oh hell no lol I'm always gonna be here sipping my no SO juice

 **Sora** : Lol can't relate

 **Xion** : Lol sleep with one eye open tonight

 **Sora** : How you gonna come get me all the way in Destiny islands?????

 **Xion** : I have my ways >:3

 **Xion** : ANYWAY back to the thing I found

 **Xion** : Someone made a pride flag for trans people who play Minecraft and I'm LIVING

 **Xion** : The three of us are finally getting the rep that we deserve :’)

 **Vanitas** : Are those two things mutually exclusive?

 **Xion** : No

 **Sora** : But I only play Roblox :/

 **Vanitas** : Oh then, I guess it sucks to suck

 **Sora** : Roblox is a great way for me to use my imagination and express myself

 **Vanitas** : You're the reason why we can't have nice things

 **Sora** : ;(

 **Xion** : Don't worry Sora, there's representation for you too

 **Xion** : I saw another pride flag for people who are trans and eat sand

 **Sora** : hell yeah babeyyyy!!!!!!!

 **Vanitas** : There's also a pride flag for people with zero brain cells so everyone in your groupchat has representation

 **Sora** : :'c you ain't wrong

 **Xion** : Hey we have one brain cells! We share it amongst ourselves!

 **Vanitas** : “one brain cells”

 **Xion** : Right now it's not my turn with it

 **Sora** : btw how's your vacations going so far?

 **Xion** : Pretty good

 **Xion** : We got to the castle and 0.2 seconds later Axel got hella drunk and confessed his love to Saix

 **Sora** : EXCUSE ME wHAT

 **Xion** : Oh don't worry, this happens all the time

 **Sora** : ????????????? Again what

 **Xion** : Axel is gonna wake up tomorrow morning not remembering any of it and Saix is going to be too much of a pussy to ever bring it up

 **Xion** : happens all the time

 **Sora** : ansbskskkajajajwjsjsjsjsnsjskkakanabjs

 **Sora** : rEALLY!?!?!?

 **Xion** : Like I said before, the gc shares one brain cell and let's be real Aqua hogs it

 **Sora** : Jesus Christ okay give me a second to process that disaster

 **Sora** : Okay moving on. How's it going at Eraqus’ place Vani?

 **Vanitas** : Yo can I fucking vent for a second about that

 **Sora** : Y-you trust us enough to be emotionally vulnerable :’0

 **Vanitas** : Well okay, if you're gonna be creepy about it then nevermind

 **Xion** : Ignore him, give us the tea bro

 **Vanitas** : Alrighty so first off Master bitchtits doesn't like me so that causes a lot of problems

 **Sora** : What why would anyone not like you :(

 **Vanitas** : Because he doesn't like being called Master bitchtits

 **Xion** : aahdhfbfjjska Vanitas PLEASE we've talked about this

 **Sora** : Okay what about some non-eraqus related things

 **Vanitas** : Well Aqua made us make these things called gingerbread houses which didn't last long because Terra and Venbitch kept consuming everything before we could use it

 **Vanitas** : And after that, they had one of their classic “sibling fights” and I just had wait it out until they stopped.

 **Vanitas** : So yeah this fucking sucks

 **Xion** : Big oofs

 **Sora** : F my man, hopefully it gets better?

 **Vanitas** : It won't

 **Sora** : C'mon it's only been a few days

 **Xion** : I bet Christmas will be fun

 **Vanitas** : no

 **Sora** : Hey don't be such a big grump

 **Vanitas** : >:(

 **Sora** : Turn that frown upside down

 **Vanitas** : >:)

 **Sora** : Better!

 

_ArtHoe sent a message to Sora’s Groupchat_

**ArtHoe** : Kairi woke me up early today to watch the sunrise and it was gorgeous!!! Destiny Islands is so pretty :)

 **Badass Princess:** I told you it would be. I'm glad I got to see it with you!

 **Edgy Sonic OC** : G

 **Who?:** A

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Y

 **Sora > Mickey:** Gay

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You're finally catching on! I'm so proud!

 **Sora > Mickey:** Yup, I get it now. Sometimes you guys randomly say gay and it's funny

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Okay maybe one day you'll get it -_-

 **Sora > Mickey:** Wait what?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Les

 **FlamingHomosexual:** lesbozjx

 **FlamingHomosexual** : lezxsians

 **FlamingHomosexual** : losbeians

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Lesbias

 **FlamingHomosexual** : lesbeas

 **FlamingHomosexual** : LESBIANS LESBIANS LESBIANS

 **Badass Princess:** You good?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Sorry I'm hungover and the keyboard was spinngin for a second

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Oh are you now >.>

 **Mom:** You're WHAT

 **FlamingHomosexual** : hungover

 **Mom:** You are NOT supposed to be drinking alcohol

 **Mom** : You are an upperclassmen, you are a huge influence on the younger ones

 **Who?:** We are like two years younger at most :/

 **Saix:** Thank you Aqua. I keep telling him this but he never listens.

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Okay listen up

 **FlamingHomosexual** : I am a big boy

 **FlamingHomosexual** : You can't tell me what to do

 **FlamingHomosexual** : I can do the beers, I can do the weeds, and I can do the anals

_SoraKinNoDoublesUwU is now an admin_

 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GUYS KEEP DOING THAT

_SoraKinNoDoublesUwU removed FlamingHomosexual from Sora's Groupchat_

**Who?:** F

_SoraKinNoDoublesUwU changed SoraKinNoDoublesUwU's name to Roxas_

**ArtHoe:** Boooo :C

 **Mom** : Namine?

 **ArtHoe** : I like it better when we all have silly names

 **Mom** : So you like your name?

 **ArtHoe** : It's a bit crude but it makes me feel like I'm part of the group so I don't mind :)

 **Sora > Mickey:** God you do not deserve all the shit everyone gives you

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You deserve so much better :’0

 **Badass Princess:** Big argee

 **Badass Princess:** **@ArtHoe** you are a precious cinnamon roll, too good too pure for this Earth

 **Who?:** We talking about Enderman again?

 **ArtHoe:** Thank you guys but I think you are exaggerating a little bit

 

_Roxas changed Saix's name to Silence Bottom_

**Badass Princess:** So today's the day Roxas finally burns everything to the ground huh :/

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** (insert gay keysmashing here)

 **Who?:** Wig

_Edgy Sonic OC disabled Roxas's admin privileges_

**Riku's Boyfriend:** For real whom's'tve gave you hacking powers????

_Edgy Sonic OC changed Roxas's name to dummy flat twink_

**ArtHoe:** Yay ^.^

 **Badass Princess:** Namine NO

 **ArtHoe:** But now we all have funny names

 **Horny for Grinch:** Okay, that's pretty funny I'll give you that

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I have the power to make your username anything I want so you better stfu

 **2 Brain Cells:** That was a compliment Vani

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I fucking know that

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** It just doesn't mean anything coming out of Ven’s stupid gay mouth

 **Mom:** Yay you are finally using his nickname :)

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I just didn’t want to bother writing it all out stupid

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Go step on a lego

 

_Edgy Sonic OC added FlamingHomosexual to the chat_

**Silence Bottom:** Thank you Vanitas, now will you please undo my nickname as well

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Silence bottom

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Holy shit what did I miss???? WHO IS SILENCE BOTTOM????

 **Silence Bottom:** This is Saix

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I'm bald


	12. Minecraft kin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Who?:** I finally got Roxas to play Minecraft!!!!!!!!

**FlamingHomosexual:** Oh shit, how was it?

**dummy flat twink:** It wasn't what I expected. I kind of get why Xion is so obsessed with it now. I haven't seen the “Enderman” thing that she loves but I really like the monster called “creeper”.

**Who?:** I've learned that a person's favorite Minecraft character is a great indicator of their personality

**Who?:** Like think about it, Roxas and Creeper, it fits perfectly!

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Whoa that is so true! 

**Who?:** Oh my God Sora!!!!!

**Riku's Boyfriend:** ???

**Who?:** Let's give everyone a government assigned Minecraft kin :3c

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Yesssssssss

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Okay firstly, Riku is a Minecraft wolf

**Horny for Grinch:** Because he's only tame when you bone him?

**Mom:** vENTUS

**Edgy Sonic OC:** God fucking damnit you stole my joke

**Mom:** >>>>>>>:0000000

**Sora > Mickey:** Wait why am I a wolf?

**Riku's Boyfriend:** shhhhh don’t question it, just let me live out my fantasy of having a werewolf boyfriend

**Edgy Sonic OC:** fucking furry

**Sora > Mickey:** Oh I see, I'm sorry I can't be what you want ;_; 

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Noooooooo you are what I want

**Sora > Mickey:** It's okay, I know I can never be as good as Minecraft wolf

**Riku's Boyfriend:** nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

**dummy flat twink:** So kin is a character someone likes?

**Who?:** …...sure

**dummy flat twink:** So that’s what you mean when you say you’re Enderman kin?

**Who?:** Yes, they are my main kin but recently I've been kinsidering the ender dragon

**Edgy Sonic OC:** It would have cost you $0.00 to have not said that

**Who?:** Vani's kin is silverfish

**Riku's Boyfriend:** That's just the facts

**2 Brain Cells:** oh oh what about me?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Zombiekin

**2 Brain Cells:** What do Minecraft zombies look like?

**Who?:** Zomboi.jpg

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Jesus that was quick! Did you already have it saved on your gummiphone?

**Who?:** Perhaps

**2 Brain Cells:** Omg I love him!

**2 Brain Cells:** look guys it's me :D

**Mom:** The picture of that Lego zombie thing is you?

**2 Brain Cells:** Uh huh :D

**Mom:** Oh, okay it's very nice!

**Mom:** Terra please don't read this next part ----[Is Terra okay? Why does he think he's a Lego?]

**Edgy Sonic OC** : Do you really think that'll work?

**2 Brain** **Cells** : It will because I respect Aqua's privacy

**Edgy** **Sonic** **OC** : Hey Terra read the next part----- [you’re an idiot]

**Who?:** “Horny for Grinch is typing”

**Edgy** **Sonic** **OC** : Ignore him 

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : Me next! Me next!

**Who?** : Easy, Mooshroom 

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : Kin accepted

**Sora** **>** **Mickey** : The weird cow thing?

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : Don't insult my kin babe

**Who?** : Saix is a spider

**Silence** **Bottom** : I can assure you, I am human.

**FlamingHomosexual** : That is the most “spider pretending to be human” line I have ever seen

**Silence** **Bottom** : I am not!

**Who?** : And Axel is a snow golem

**FlamingHomosexual** : I don't know what that is but I'm sure you're right.

**FlamingHomosexual** : Wait isn't snow like the direct opposite of me?

**Who?** : Yes but it fits

**Who?** : Physically you are hot, but on the inside you are a snowman with a pumpkin for a head

**FlamingHomosexual** : I stopped reading after you admitted that I'm physically hot

**Who?** : I meant your fire powers you doofus

**FlamingHomosexual** : I am pretty hot ;)

**dummy** **flat** **twink** : I know you can't read but she said that she meant your fire powers

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : Oof he snapped

**FlamingHomosexual** : Again? That's like the fourth time this week. We are slowly turning him into Vani

**Who?** : Stop getting sidetracked I'm trying to kin assign. It takes a lot of focus and concentration. 

**Who?** : Hey Riku and Sora, who would Kairi be?

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : I'm going to go with Skeleton Archer

**Who?** : Perfect

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : So all that's left is Namine, Ventus, And Aqua

**Who?** : Hmmmm hey **@Badass Princess** I need your gay opinion

**Badass** **Princess** : Whaddup?

**Who?** : You’ve played Minecraft before, right?

**Badass** **Princess** : I don't like to admit it but yes

**Who?** : What monster/animal would Namine be?

**Badass** **Princess** : Idk why don't you just ask her?

**Who?** : Because it wouldn't be any fun if people picked out their own kin

**ArtHoe** : Yeah Kairi >:/

**Badass** **Princess** : ajdbfbkdkaosnjdfn okay

**Badass** **Princess** : Uhhhh an Ocelot

**Who?** : Perfect

**ArtHoe** : Can I see a picture of that one?

**Badass** **Princess** : ajsbxbsjbsb so, wait, you don't know what they are talking about?

**ArtHoe** : Not a clue, but it's okay because we are all having fun

**Who?** :  :3.jpg

**ArtHoe** : It's so cute! Thanks for picking that one Kairi :)

**Riku's** **Boyfriend** : Idk why but I'm thinking Ghast for Aqua

**Who?:** Hmmmm I can see it

**Who?** : She's very strong and mysterious

**Mom:** I am?

**Who?** : Yeah a little bit, you don't talk much about yourself soooo

**Mom** : I see, well if there is anything you are curious about feel free to ask me :) 

**Who?** : You’re popular with the upperclassmen right? So, like, do you got a girlfriend or nah?

**Mom** : I will no longer be taking questions :)

**Who?** : Oh okay I'll just *yeets self into the sun* 

**2 Brain Cells** : It's okay, she just doesn't want to admit that she's single

**Mom:** Can someone please tell me how to leave the chat?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** The only way to leave is to break your phone

**Mom:** Someone other than Vani

**2 Brain Cells:** No

**Mom:** >:S

**Who?:** Alright the only person left is Ventus

**2 Brain Cells:** I'd help but I don't know any of the mined craft dudes 

**Who?:** Honestly I'm not sure who'd Ven kin

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Vani?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** He's a fucking chicken

**Horny for Grinch** : Screw you!

**2 Brain Cells:** What does the chicken look like?

**Who?:** Baebyboy.jpg

**2 Brain Cells** : Ven look how smol and cute it is

**Edgy Sonic OC** : Omfg can we ban the word smol from this chat?

**Riku's Boyfriend** : Smol

**Who?:** Smol

**Badass Princess** : Smol

**Horny for Grinch:** Smol

**ArtHoe:** Smol :D

**2 Brain Cells:** Smol

**Edgy Sonic OC:** I hope you all lose your left socks

**Horny for Grinch** : hey Xion, do you any more pics of the Minecraft chicken and if you do can you dm them to me

**2 Brain Cells:** Can you send them to me too they are so precious

**Who?:** You love the chicken that much?

**Horny for Grinch:** Well, kinda

**2 Brain Cells:** YES

**Who?:** You guys, I have three minecraft chicken plushies back in my dorms. You can take two when we all come back from break.

**2 Brain Cells:** Really!?!?

**Who?:** Yeah man, think of it as a Christmas present 

**2 Brain Cells:** Best. Christmas. Ever

**Horny for Grinch** : For real you're the best

**Who?:** I know

**Badass Princess:** Why do you have three chicken plushies?

**Who?:** I have bad impulse control

**Silence Bottom:** So this whole thing was to see what animal we all figuratively are, correct?

**Who?:** And monster but ye

**Silence Bottom:** I see, I believe there's a term for such a thing, I heard some students talk about it before, I believe the word is “fursona”

**Silence Bottom:** Why did everyone go offline?


	13. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, before the chapter I just wanted to say thank you all so much for all the lovely, lovely comments. I've gotten so much love for this fic, way more than I was expecting, and It's really amazing! The support I've gotten is incredible, I really can't thank you guys enough. But please, don't try to put other chatfics down in the process, lets stay positive!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

**Riku's Boyfriend:** hoe! Hoe! Hoe! MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHEs!! Now that it’s finally DICKmas, Santa’s about to slide ;) down your hot, hot, chimney tonight. So lick ;P those juicy candy canes and drink up that creamy eggnog. XP XP Don’t forgot to slide down that XXXtra big North Pole, and make sure your cookie is yummy enough for Santa to eat! Send this to 10 of your baddest bitch elves ;$ ;D X0 If you get 5 back, you're on the naughty list this year! If you get 10 back you better be ready for Santa’s hot CUMlate. If you get 20 back you’ve got the most bitchin peppermint pussy in the North Pole!

 

_dummy flat twink left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_Horny for Grinch left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_Edgy Sonic OC left Sora's Groupchat_

 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** wait

 

_Silence Bottom left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_Mom left Sora's Groupchat_

 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** W AIT

 

_ArtHoe left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_FlamingHomosexual left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_Sora > Mickey left Sora's Groupchat _

 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** *sigh* I'll see you at the divorce lawyer's office

 

_Who? left Sora's Groupchat_

 

_2 Brain Cells left Sora's Groupchat_

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Just the biggest oofs

 **Badass Princess:** Hey Sora, do you take constructive criticism?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Not on holidays

 **Badass Princess:** Respectable

 

_Badass Princess left Sora’s Groupchat_

 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** ,,,,merry,,,christmas

 

_Vanitas sent a message to Ventus_

 

 **Vanitas** : Hey dipshit, you know you're near my room right now, right?

 **Vanitas** : What are you doing that's making that much fucking noise?

 **Ventus** : Oh I'm _so_ sorry that I'm being loud in the _middle of the day_ in my _own_ home.

 **Ventus** : And all I'm doing is playing with Terra's wooden Keyblade

 **Vanitas** : …..

 **Vanitas** : Okay

 **Ventus** : I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT

 **Ventus** : I MEANT THE TOY WOODEN KEYBLADE HE MADE FOR ME FOR CHRISTMAS

 **Ventus** : WHICH YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN IF YOU CAME OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR ONE SECOND

 **Vanitas** : No

 **Ventus** : God, I don't even know why you came if you were just going to spend the whole time in the guest room

 **Vanitas** : I don't see the point of hanging with you guys

 **Vanitas** : Your stupid dad hates it when I use his given name and you three are hazardous to my health

 **Ventus** : Listen, I could give less than a shit, but Aqua and Terra invited you over so the LEAST you could of done was join us for Christmas

 **Vanitas** : I did, I came out of my room earlier

 **Ventus** : Yeah to wolf down the breakfast Terra made. Then you booked it back into your cave.

 **Vanitas** : Yeah? The problem being?

 **Ventus** : You could have at least opened your Christmas presents

 **Vanitas** : Omg Shut The Fuck Up

 **Ventus** : Excuse????

 **Vanitas** : Playing dumb isn't gonna do anything ass because guess what? I don't give two fucks that I didn't get anything

 **Ventus** : What are you talking about!?!?!?!?!?!?

 **Ventus** : Obviously they got you stuff!!!!!!! Aqua even forced me to get you something

 **Vanitas** : What did I just fucking say? Bullying me about isn't going to have any effect dumbass

 **Ventus** : Omg if you really don't believe me then how about??? You look under the tree??? And find out???

 **Vanitas** : Nah

 **Ventus** : You

 **Ventus** : You make me want to say swear words sometimes

 **Ventus** : Everyone tried to do something nice for you, you know!

 **Vanitas** : That was their first mistake

 **Ventus** : OOHHH MMYYY GGGOOODDD

 **Ventus** : Look, Aqua and Terra are going to be really upset if you don’t even unwrap the presents they got you. So what do I gotta do to get you to just fucking open them?

 **Vanitas** : If you tell me what is in my so called “gifts” I'll consider it

 **Ventus** : >:( fine

 **Ventus** : Terra got you the Shadow the Hedgehog video game

 **Vanitas** : HA

 **Ventus** : Aqua got you bathroom equipment like hair gel, mascara, and black nail polish. I think she got you a few bath bombs too.

 **Vanitas** : I don't use mascara and hair gel

 **Ventus** : Suuuuuure and your nails are just naturally black too right?

 **Vanitas** : That is correct

 **Venuts** : Uh huh

 **Ventus** : Anyway Eraqus (that's his name btw) got you a winter coat. Don't worry it's all black and edgy looking.

 **Vanitas** : Pffft I bet he found it in the dump

 **Ventus** : Why you gotta be like that?

 **Vanitas** : Idk, so what didja get me Venny boy?

 **Ventus** : Something that I'm gonna throw away because it's really stupid and I don't even know why I wrapped it

 **Vanitas** : You still have to tell me what it is

 **Ventus** : It's something dumb

 **Vanitas** : If you don't tell me I'm not going open the other gifts plus I'll be ten times ruder to bitchtits

 **Ventus** : >:0

 **Ventus** : Okay fine but don't make fun of me

 **Vanitas** : No promises

 **Ventus** : So remember back when we were friends?

 **Vanitas** : No

 **Ventus** : Shut up

 **Ventus** : Back when we were friends, I made you something for your birthday but then our fighting got real bad sooooo you know

 **Ventus** : Anyway, I thought I might as well give it to you as a Christmas gift since I _had_ to get you something and it’s been stashed away in my closet for like a year and I needed to get rid of it

 **Vanitas** : Cool, I like the part where you told me what it was

 **Ventus** : It's real stupid, I'm going to tear it up in a second

 **Vanitas** : I feel…my destructive urges...rising

 **Ventus** : Fine!!!!!

 **Ventus** : I drew you a stupid picture okay! It’s a picture of us holding hands with our keyblades in our other hands okay!! I also made you a charm of a red star thingie okay!!! Sheesh!!!

 **Vanitas** : cool

 **Ventus** : cool? Thats all you gonna say!?

 **Vanitas** : I mean, yeah, all of these are stupid as shit. But what I got for y’all is just as bad so we're even I guess

 **Ventus** : You got us??? Christmas gifts????

 **Vanitas** : Ye

 **Ventus** : W h e r e

 **Vanitas** : I hid them under your bed

 **Ventus** : ajjsdknsfnsfkooi why?

 **Ventus** : You know what? It doesn’t matter, thank you I guess. Are you going to open your presents now?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah set them outside my door and I’ll grab em when no one is looking like a sneaky little rat

 **Ventus** : Weird metaphor but, fine, as long as it gets you to open them 

 **Ventus** : And I'll let everyone know where you hid their gifts since you couldn't put them under the tree like a normal person 

 

_Aqua sent a message to Vanitas_

 

 **Aqua** : Vani I know you can hear me knocking

 **Vanitas** : Yeah I can

 **Aqua** : Please let me in

 **Vanitas** : n

 **Aqua** : I just wanted to personally thank you for the Christmas gift, it was very lovely.

 **Aqua** : Wait, are you crying in there?

 **Vanitas** : No I'm just watching some stupid YouTube video

 **Aqua** : Well, okay, can I come in?

 **Vanitas** : Nah

 **Aqua** : Alright, that’s fine, I understand. Again, thank you for the gift. Terra says thank you too and (even though he won't admit it) Ventus loves his gift a lot.

 **Vanitas** : Coolio

 **Aqua** : Do you want me to leave you alone now?

 **Vanitas** : Yeah mom I'm trying to play Roblox

 **Aqua** : Alrighty, Merry Christmas Vani, I’m glad I got to spend it with you

 **Vanitas** : Merry x-mas


	14. Snails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> 2 Brain Cells - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the month hiatus, I've been working on a secret project *winks with both eyes*

_ Sora sent Riku a message _

**Sora:** Rikuuuu I can't sleep

**Riku:** Me neither :(

**Sora** : I’m guessing it's for the same reason

**Riku** : …...probably

**Sora** : Well I can’t sleep because I can't stop thinking about our first kiss :3

**Riku** : akjfhkjaedoiah don’t say it out loud >//.//<

**Sora** : I can’t stop thinking about how blushy you got and how you started nervously shaking

**Sora** : It was so cute uwu

**Riku** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Sora** : Best Christmas present ever ^.^

**Riku** : hnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg stop you’re embarrassing me!!!

**Sora** : Nope! Making you embarrassed is my favorite thing to do >:3c

**Riku** : Noooooooooooooo

**Sora** : It’s a shame we gotta go back to the dorms tomorrow, our vacation will be over

**Sora** : Less time I get to spend with you :(

**Riku** : Maybe, but that also means I’ll only be one floor above you instead of on the other side of an island.

**Sora** : Hehe that’s true :)

**Sora** : Btw make sure to kiss me lots in front of the others, that way no one will know it took so long to have our first kiss.

**Riku** : Yeah, I definitely don’t want them teasing us about that

**Sora** : And also I just want you to kiss me a bunch ;)

**Riku** : ajdihuadhkjfdhkjsdhkfhuidhcoisdhckusd

**Sora** : Night Riku, I looooove you~

**Riku** : AAAAAA 

**Riku** : Goodnight Sora, I love you too, see you tomorrow 

**Sora** : yeah, see ya

_ Riku’s Boyfriend added Sora > Mickey and 10 others to Sora’s Groupchat _

 

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Holy shit, that took forever to get all you guys back in the group chat

 

_ Edgy Sonic OC is now an admin _

 

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Understandable

**Who?** : Yo the groupchat is back? Good, because I have a very important announcement to make.

**Mom:** oh?

**Who?:** While me and Roxas were moving back into the dorms we found a garden snail.

**Mom:** *Roxas and I

**Edgy Sonic OC** : ohhhh myyyy goddd

**Who?:** After a long and serious talk, me and Roxas and me and me and Roxas and I have decided to adopt this little child

**Who?:** Now, we know that parenthood is a hard journey, but we think we want to try it out :)

**ArtHoe:** Congratulations!!!!

**Who?** : Thank you

**Who?** : But the truth is, we already ran into our first problem, we were hoping maybe you guys could help us out?

**dummy flat twink:** You see, we are very divided on what to name him 

**Who?:** What's a better name? Oblivion destruction and DEATH 5000 or Snaily Boy?

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Wtf Snaily Boy is such a cute name

**dummy flat twink:** Thank you! See Xion!?

**Badass Princess:** ajsbdbsjakak That was your name?????

**ArtHoe:** Oblivion destruction and DEATH 5000 is a much better name

**Who?:** Thank you Namine! Geez at least someone has good tastes :/

**Silence Bottom:** May I remind you that pets are not allowed in the dorms

**Who?:** DID YOU JUST CALL MY SON A “PET”?????

**dummy flat twink:** I know you've never known love in your life but try and understand that Snaily Boy is important to us and we will keep him whether you like it or not

**Silence Bottom:** Well that was unnecessarily rude. I'm only enforcing this rule because I fear for that snail's safety.

**Mom:** Come on Saix, it's not like it's a dog or cat. I think you should let this one slide.

**Silence Bottom** : Everyone wants this snail to die, huh?

**Mom:** Saix >:0

**Silence Bottom** : Do you think anything can survive under the care of Xion and Roxas?

**Mom** :........

**Mom** : I'm sure they'd try very hard to be good parents

**FlamingHomosexual** : Meh I trust them, I saw them googling “what do snails eat” earlier.

**Silence Bottom:** My apologies, that obviously makes them fit to take care of pet *eye roll*

**FlamingHomosexual** : I can't believe you typed that out

**Edgy Sonic OC:** If anything happens to Snaily Boy I will kill you both.

**dummy flat twink:** that's another vote for the better name

**Who?:** See Saix!? Under the threat of death we'll take care of Oblivion destruction and DEATH 5000

**Silence Bottom:** I'll…..consider asking the teachers for permission

**Who?:** Thank you

**dummy flat twink:** March 7 at 1:39am, it’ll be because of blunt force head trauma

**dummy flat twink:** But I won't reveal the year

**Who?:** Jesus Christ

**Silence Bottom:** What is that supposed to mean?

**dummy flat twink:** You know

**2 Brain Cells:** WHERE 

**2 Brain Cells:** WHERE AT??

**2 Brain Cells:** WHERE FRIENDS????

**FlamingHomosexual** : Uhhh you okay?

**2 Brain Cells:** HUG?

**2 Brain Cells:** HUG NOW??

**Mom** : Terra's a little bit excited to see everyone again

**2 Brain Cells:** HUG WHEN????

**2 Brain Cells:** NOW???? HUG NOW????

**Badass Princess:** Where are you? WHERE ARE YOU?

**Mom:** We are at the first floor of the dorms.

**Badass Princess:** Terra I am zooming there right now, get your hugs ready.

**ArtHoe** : I'm going as fast as I physically can

**2 Brain Cells** : HUG!!! HUG NOW!!!!

**dummy flat twink** : What is it about Terra that attracts lesbians?

**Sora > Mickey:** I'm comign terra I mna cmong p lease I'm corm

**dummy flat twink:** Uhh nevermind I guess

**FlamingHomosexual** : I just heard the sound of someone running down the hall in flipflops, panting pretty heavily.

**FlamingHomosexual** : I hope they’re okay

**Who?** : I wanna a hug too :’(

**dummy flat twink** : Then why don't you join them?

**Who?:** Because that involves moving :/

**Silence Bottom** : You’re making a great case for yourself in the snail custody battle.

**dummy flat twink:** Shut the frick up

**Who?:** Shut the fuck up

**dummy flat twink:** I appreciate your passion but let's be careful about we say from now on, don't want to accidentally let something slip in front of the baby

**Who?:** The baby doesn't have any fucking ears it can't hear jackshit 

**dummy flat twink:** Can you not?

**FlamingHomosexual** : Saix, dude, let them keep the snail

**Silence Bottom** : _Dude?_

**FlamingHomosexual:** Umm yeah?

**Silence Bottom:** Sorry it’s just...strange that you'd refer to me like that.

**FlamingHomosexual** : What? I call you dude all the time??

**Silence Bottom:** I suppose that's true. Sorry then.

**Who?:** (What the flip is happening?)

**FlamingHomosexual** : (I have no idea)

**dummy flat twink** : Are you going to let us keep our son or are you still going to be a lil bitch?

**Silence Bottom:** I guess I could ask the dorm committee to make extra special permission for you

**FlamingHomosexual** : It's a fucking snail

**Who?** : Shhhhh I'll take that over him nagging us about it constantly.

**Riku's Boyfriend:** #JusticeForSnailyBoy

**Who?:** You mean Oblivion destruction and DEATH 5000

**Silence Bottom:** Enough of this nonsense, just name it Snaily Boy DEATH 5000

**Who?:** That's perfect!

**dummy flat twink:**  I guess I can accept that

**Horny for Grinch:** Yay! We are going to have a pet in the dorms :D

**dummy flat twink:** Call my son a pet one more time you expired waffle, I dare you.

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Oh fuck off you pretentious prick, let him be happy about the damn snail.

**Mom:** Oh my God is Vani defending Ven?

**Horny for Grinch:** HE’S NOT

**Edgy Sonic OC:** I’m not 

**2 Brain Cells:** I’ve waited so long for this moment :’)

_ Edgy Sonic OC changed 2 Brain Cells's name to Brain Cells? Who’s She?? _

**Silence Bottom:** Alright, before this turns into a full on war. I want you to know that the committee approved of the snail.

**Who?:** YESSSSS

**Mom** : Congrats!

**Riku’s Boyfriend** : That’s great news for us, maybe now we should slowly let Saix know about the Meow Wow I got hiding in my room.

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** That...was not the “dm Riku” button

**Silence Bottom:** Excuse me what?

_ Riku’s Boyfriend has gone offline _

 


	15. Uhhhh the 15th chapter idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> Brain Cells? Who's she?? - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret project is almost done y'all ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;( ;( ;( ;( ;(

**FlamingHomosexual:** Hey guys, just letting you know that we will be holding my funeral at 8:45pm today at the east training grounds. Please rsvp and this _is_ a bring your own shovel event. Thank you in advance <3

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** What’s rsvp?

 **Sora > Mickey:** That is not the part you should be focusing on

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Rough Sponges Very Prickly 

 **Sora > Mickey:** So you think Axel said ‘please rough sponges very prickly’?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : That’s my interpretation

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Damn are there any shovel rentals around here?

 **Horny for Grinch:** Lol look at this loser trying to get a shovel

 **Horny for Grinch:** Meanwhile I can fill a grave faster with my hands

 **Mom** : You guys are so cruel

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??** : Oh no Axel D: are you okay?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** No

 **Who?:** Whoa what the Fuck? What happened!?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** h

 **Who?:** ??????

 **Who?:** DM me hoe

 **FlamingHomosexual:** k

 **dummy flat twink:** No use our sea salt trio chat, I wanna know too

 **FlamingHomosexual** : k

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Soooo should we place bets on what we think happened?

 **Sora > Mickey:** Sora that’s rude >:/ he’s clearly in a lot of pain right now

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** You’re right sorry

 **Badass Princess:** My guess is he did something embarrassing in front of his class

 **Sora > Mickey:** K A I R I

 **ArtHoe** : Hm I think he stuttered while talking to a cute boy :)

 **Mom** : Get you wallets ready, I know exactly what is going on

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Really? How do you know?

 **Mom:** By having common sense and problem solving skills

 **ArtHoe:** I wish I had those :/

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** What’s it like to not have negative critical thinking skills?

 **Mom:** Hell

 **Who?** : Attention all Fortnite gaymers- Axel’s funeral will be held at 8:45pm tonight at the east training grounds. Please come and say goodbye to our beloved friend or offer support to the grieving parties. Rsvp as soon as possible.

 **dummy flat twink:** Dang, what a shame, rip in pieces Axel. You were a dear friend to me. Truly, you will be missed.

 **Silence Bottom:** I am so confused, what is wrong with Axel?

 **Who?:** Oh my GOd

 **FlamingHomosexual:** alkjsadlkjasflajofijaeoiefosehfjsfjnsekjbwkjb

 **dummy flat twink:** I hate that stupid rat bitch

 **Silence Bottom:** I hope you weren’t referring to me.

 **Who?:** He was, you are the reason Axel is dying.

 **Mom:** Hand over the money!

 **ArtHoe** : Wait what?

 **Badass Princess:** Dang I feel stupid now, should of guessed

 **Silence Bottom:** Are you sure it’s because of me? That doesn’t sound right?

 **Who?:** akfhjkdfhkjdshfkjsdhv

 **Who?:** I cnt brteath

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I can’t either ;(

 **dummy flat twink:** Are you playing dumb or are you really this dumb?

 **Silence Bottom** : I have no idea what’s going on.

 **Silence Bottom:** Axel was fine all day. I don’t know what brought this on.

 **ArtHoe:** I don’t have a single clue on what’s going on right now ;~;

 **Silence Bottom:** Oh!

 **Silence Bottom:** He did act a little unusual a little while ago.

 **Silence Bottom:** Is it because of the conversation we had earlier?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** No it’s because it’s a little humid- YES IT’S BECAUSE OF THE CONVERSATION WE HAD EARLIER

 **Silence Bottom:** Oh

 **Silence Bottom:** I don’t quiet understand

 **Who?:** I’m screaming

 **Silence Bottom** : Please, I really don’t know what I did to upset you. Look, you know I’m still a little...inexperienced in this whole boyfriend thing.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** lol

**Riku’s Boyfriend:**

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** WAIT

 **Badass Princess:** Wait wait wait, am I going insane!?

 **Badass Princess** : Are you two dating?

 **Silence Bottom:** Yes, we have been for a while.

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Yeah and I just found that out today

 **Mom:** I’m going to start crying

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FOUND OUT TODAY

 **Silence Bottom:** Axel? What do you mean?

 **dummy flat twink:** I can't believe I have to spell this out for you

 **dummy flat twink:** Just because a guy drunkenly confesses to you a few times that doesn’t automatically make you boyfriends.

 **Silence Bottom:** Huh?

 **Who?:** Especially, and I can _not_ stress this enough, if he doesn’t remember confessing.   

 **Silence Bottom** : Axel doesn’t remember?

 **Silence Bottom** : And he didn’t realize that we were dating?

 **FlamingHomosexual** : Nah, not until you came up to me and said you wish we did more boyfriend-y things together.

**Silence Bottom:**

**Silence Bottom:** That explains why you grew pale and ran away.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I haven't laughed so hard in my life

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** You fucking morons

 **Who?:** Please Vanitas, have a heart, these poor gay idiots are dying

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I had my heart surgically removed years ago

 **Mom:** Can you give me the name of the surgeon, please? The stress from taking care of all you gays is going to give me a heart attack one day.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:**  Remove your heart yourself pussy

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Congrats you two! I’ll make you a cake :)

 **Badass Princess:** Um, so wait, are you guys a couple now?

 **Silence Bottom:** I’m

 **Badass Princess:** It’s okay bottom, take your time

 **Who?:** Kairi pLEASE

 **Silence Bottom** : Axel and I need to have a serious chat now. In private of course.

 **Who?:** Fuck that, have your “chat” in the gc

 **Silence Bottom:** Why would I do that?

 **Badass Princess:** Because we are all gay and we crave drama

 **ArtHoe:** Tea time **@everyone**! Sip, sip!

 **Who?:** ajdjakhfjkhfjs perfect now everyone is online

 **Mom:** Most of us were anyway.

 **Horny for Grinch** : Whoever pinged the chat is getting there breathing privileges taken away

 **dummy flat twink:** Sorry lookalike but everyone has to be here to roast Axel. 

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Haha well you heard them Saix, we gotta give the kids what they want.

 **Silence Bottom:** Do you really have no sense of privacy or shame?

 **FlamingHomosexual:** There's nothing to be ashamed of

 **FlamingHomosexual:** We are just two big goofballs who made a goofball mistake

 **FlamingHomosexual:** I don't think we need a big, serious conversation about this. I mean, what more is there to say? My drunken feelings are the same as my sober feelings. I don’t see why we gotta stop dating.

 **FlamingHomosexual:**  And hey, I’ll be a good boyfriend now that I actually know that I am your boyfriend

 **FlamingHomosexual:** So what do you say? Can we keep dating?

 **Silence Bottom** :.........perhaps

_Silence Bottom left Sora’s Groupchat_

**Who?:** ajhdjahdjahdjkhas

 **FlamingHomosexul:** lol I’ll go talk to him

 **dummy flat twink:** I will never get over how dumb this whole situation was

 **Who?:** It does finally explain why Saix has been acting weird recently

 **Mom:** I can’t believe that no one, especially Axel, realized that Saix thought they were dating.

 **dummy flat twink:** He’s so emotionally awkward, I have no idea what Axel sees in him.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** That’s probably his kink

 **dummy flat twink:** Shut up

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Well now that the emotional outburst of the week is done...anyone want to go out to eat with me?

 **Horny for Grinch:** I do bro!

 **ArtHoe** : Me too!

 **Badass Princess:** Yeah, sure

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** And just like that everyone has moved on


	16. Rp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora >Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> Brain Cells? Who's she?? - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret project is done and posted! So now I can focus on chatfic!

**Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Hello welcome to Macdonald’s can I take your order?

 **Badass Princess:** Hi can I get a uhhhhhhhhhhhhh um uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** It’s okay ma’am take your time

 **Badass Princess:** Yeesh...what do I want...uhhhh

 **ArtHoe:** Excuse me? Can I order?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Sorry but this customer was here before you

 **ArtHoe:** Rats >:S

 **Riku’s Boyfriends:** What is happening right now?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Now, ma’am. How can I help you?

 **Badass Princess:** Thank you, can I get uhhhhhhhh ooh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** …...

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Ma’am a line is forming

 **Badass Princess:** Excuse me, do you know who I am?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Um?

 **Badass Princess:** I’m a princess of light, bitch.

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** What the actual fuck?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** I am so sorry, I didn’t realize we had such an honorable guest at this humble establishment. Please, take your time.

 **Badass Princess:** Hmph! About time I was treated correctly. Anyway can I get uhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………………...borger

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Absolutely, we’ll fetch our most high quality frozen patty for you. Now, would you like fries with that?

 **Badass Princess:** (softly but with a lot of feeling) oh god oh god oh shit fuck not again

 **Badass Princess:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Mom:** Not to interrupt...whatever is going on, but are you guys alright?

 **  
** **ArtHoe:** Oh my God I’ve been standing in this line forever!

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Lesser customer, please be silence. The princess is speaking.

 **Badass Princess:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **ArtHoe:** She wants fries! Okay! She wants the stupid fries!

 **Badass Princess:** She’s...she’s right! I want the fries.

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Awesome, we’ll have that out in a jiffy!

 **Who?:** This story is so gripping, so tense. I’m at the edge of my seat.

 **dummy flat twink:** What? What!!!

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** And finally, did you want a Mctoy with that?

 **Badass Princess:** (clutches fist, a single tear rolls down face) Oh god no, why why why WHY

 **ArtHoe:** (places a hand on her shoulder) it’s going to be okay, I promise.

 **Badass Princess:** (tear fall freely now) I just- I don’t know if I can keep going. I’m not strong enough.

 **ArtHoe:** (wipes away tears) It’s okay princess, you are strong. I think...I think you want that mcToy

 **Badass Princess:** You're right! Amazing! Yes, I want a mcToy.

 **Who?:** I am pissing myself laughing. You guys good??????

 **Mom:** Where are you guys even? I can’t find you anywhere?

 **Who?:** You’re looking for them?

 **Mom:** Yes, though I doubt Kairi and Namine are in any danger, I’m worried about Terra

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** They’re fine, they are just being dumb.

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Okay that’ll be $5.99

 **Badass Princess:** (Does the transaction and steps out of line)

 **ArtHoe:** Finally!!!!

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Yes, go ahead

 **ArtHoe:** Hi, can I get a number 2 with no lettuce, no tomato, no onions, and no pickles. Can you also make it vegetation please, thank you :)

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Uh so, you uh, just want the buns?

 **ArtHoe:** No bun either please, I’m allergic to gluten.

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??** : All that’s left is the ketchup, you want just the ketchup ma’am?

 **ArtHoe:** Did I stutter?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Are you guys gonna explain or?

 **Horny for Grinch:** (Enters the MacDonald’s crawling on the ceiling while screaming) NUGG!

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Oh my fucking God

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Coming right up! Do you want fries with that?

 **ArtHoe:** Hey! It’s my turn!

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Oh right, sorry! You wanted just a cup of ketchup right?

 **ArtHoe** : I’m actually allergic to paper :\

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Ma’am why did you come to a MacDonald’s?

 **ArtHoe:** Rude! Let me see your manager

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Ah, sorry, do you want me to squeeze the ketchup directly into your mouth?

 **ArtHoe:** That be delightful! :) thank you

 **Horny for Grinch:** (Crawls into the kitchen)

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** Oh fuck not again! (Grabs broom and starts swatting Ven) Shoo! Shoo!

 **Horny for Grinch:** (gallops away with a single fry in mouth)

 **Sora > Mickey:** Please, I am shaking and crying, what is happening?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** I’m with him now and he’s legit shaking and crying over this

 **Badass Princess:** Good! Now you know how we feel :):):):)

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Who hurt you?

 **ArtHoe:** Disney Town

 **Sora > Mickey:** W HAT?

 **Badass Princess:** Alright! So Nams, Terra, Ven, and I all went to that world of furrys for lunch. We stopped at this burger place called MacDonald’s, thinking it be all fine and dandy. We were innocent back then.

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** What in the name of Kingdom Hearts happened?

 **Badass Princess:** MacDonald’s is a place where normal morals and the laws of man don't apply.

 **ArtHoe:** We are losing our fucking minds right now :)

 **Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** This is a godless realm

 **dummy flat twink:** What

 **Horny for Grinch:** I’m gonna to kick the soda machine because hahahahahaa who gives a SHIT???

 **Mom:** Please don't Terra stop him

 **Brain Cells? Who's She??:** Why? A Possum did it like 5 minutes ago?

 

_Silence Bottom joined Sora’s Groupchat_

**dummy flat twink:** You are not welcomed back here  

 **Silence Bottom:** What is happening?

 **Silence Bottom:** Why are you four talking nonsense?

 **ArtHoe:** How’d it go with your boyfriend?

 **Silence Bottom:** Were you four…what’s the word?

 **ArtHoe:** How’id it go with your boyfriend?

 **Silence Bottom:** Roleplaying, I believe?

 **ArtHoe:** How’d it go with your boyfriend?

 **Badass Princess:** Answer her question

 **dummy flat twink:** Please don’t, I want to know as little about Axel’s and Saix’s relationship as physically possible

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Lol u guys were roleplaying?

 **ArtHoe** : How’d it go with your boyfriend?

 **Horny for Grinch:** Hey, are you making fun of roleplayers >:/

 **FlamingHomosexual:** Uhh…...no?

 **Edgy Sonic OC** : Lol that means nap boy roleplays for real!!!

 **Horny for Grinch:** Really? You gonna say that as if we didn’t do online sonic roleplays together freshman year

 **FlamingHomosexual:** WHAT

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** pffft he’s lying

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Oh no was the nickname I gave you too accurate? :(

 **Horny for Grinch:** Nah we rp’ed canon charters

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** owo!

 **Horny for Grinch:** He was usually Shadow or Tails

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** TAILS!?!?

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Fuck it I’m leaving

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Hey there’s nothing wrong with roleplaying! I do it sometimes on Roblox!

 **Badass Princess** : And there goes the rest of us

 **ArtHoe:** How’d it go with your boyfriend?

**ArtHoe:**

**ArtHoe** : :( okay I guess I’ll never know

 


	17. New members of the gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora > Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> Brain Cells? Who's she?? - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What two month hiatus?

**Who?:** lol that was the worst thing ever

**Horny for Grinch:** God I know!!! I hate field assignments

**Who?:** SAME

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** The concept is pretty good like going out on your own to defeat heartless for school credit _should_ be fun.

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** But noooooooo we aren't allowed to have fun

**Horny for Grinch:** The teachers give us a stupid grocery list of heartless types to kill and ugh!!!! it's so tedious 

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** I know right!!!! God Miss Ava why can’t you just let me live???

**Mom:** You three will complain about anything school related huh? :/

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Yup

**Who?:** pretty much

**Horny for Grinch:** Fuck school

**Mom:** Ven!

**Horny for Grinch:** Sorry I shouldn’t have said that

**Horny for Grinch:** What I meant to say was F U C K SCHOOL

**Mom:** *not mad but disappointed sigh*

**ArtHoe:** Aww you guys don’t like field assignments? I really enjoy them, especially today’s 

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** How come?

**ArtHoe:** Oh, because I made some friends in the world I went to!

**Badass Princess:** Yay! I’m so happy for you!

**ArtHoe:** Thanks :) but that reminds me. I was gonna ask, my new friends aren’t keyblade wielders, but can I add them to the groupchat?

**dummy flat twink:** No

**ArtHoe:** Oh okay

**Badass Princess:** wtf why not?

**dummy flat twink:** no

**Badass Princess:** Good thing your opinion doesn't matter

**ArtHoe:** Roxas’ opinion matters :( he's apart of the gc 

**Badass Princess:** Okay and? 

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Hell yea!! the more the merrier

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Just give me their numbers and I’ll add them

**dummy flat twink:** no

**ArtHoe:** If it makes people uncomfortable then we don’t have to add them. 

**Badass Princess:** Roxas isn’t uncomfortable he’s just a cranky baby who missed his bedtime

**dummy flat twink** : die

**Riku’s Boyfriend:**  That is true but Namine has a point 

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** This gc is for everyone and if we are going to invite new people we need at least the majority approval 

**ArtHoe: @everyone** would it be okay if we added new people?  

**Silence Bottom:** I was about to say yes but, then I scrolled up and learned that these new people do NOT wield keyblades. Literally the first they tell you is to keep the keyblade's power a secret. So, I’m sure I’m speaking for everyone when I say: Absolutely. Not.

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Sure

**Who?:** Sounds good

**Sora > Mickey:** Yeah do it

**Brain Cells? Who’s She??:** I would love new friends

**Horny for Grinch:** Lol do it

**Flaminghomosexual:** Do it

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Welp! That’s the majority :)

_ Hayner, Pence, and Olette joined Sora’s Groupchat _

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**ArtHoe:** That isn’t nice :(

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**Badass Princess:** Hello Namine’s friends, welcome!

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**Olette** : What’s up?

**Pence:** Howdy

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**Riku's Boyfriend:** Hi new friends!

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**Olette:** What’s your problem dude?

**Pence:** Dummy flat twink? Lmao what does even that mean?

**Who?:** Don’t mind Roxas, he has grumpy bitch disease 

**Olette** : Oh shit is it terminal?

**Who?:** Yes

**Olette:** Lol rip 

**Mom:** Welcome! We are always pleased to meet new friends :)

**dummy flat twink:** leave

**Silence Bottom:** I’m doing my best to remain calm in this situation. I know some of you aren’t the smartest but I never expected any of you to violate one of our most sacred traditions without any hesitation.

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Alright drama queen

**Pence:** Huh? What’s he talking about?

**Olette:** Also why hasn’t Hayner said anything yet?

**Hayner:** Sup, I'm Hayner, the local Cryptid hunter. I once kissed Big Foot behind a 7/11 and my goal in life is to spit in God's face.

**Olette:** Oh yeah, I forgot that he likes to be fashionable late to everything

_ dummy flat twink is now an admin _

_ dummy flat twink kicked Hayner from Sora’s Groupchat _

**Pence:** Holy shit 

**Olette:** f

**Who?:** Ah, so you too are a fellow gamer

**ArtHoe:** ww,h,y wou'ld youu do th,at. he waas  my friend r,,oxa s 

**ArtHoe:** he',s so ssOOrryy Hayner....  he iS soo so sorrr y please let him just ba;;ck i 

**Who?:** What the fuck does that say?

**ArtHoe:**  Please, he's my only friend in the whole universe. Please let him back in.

**dummy flat twink:** no

_ Badass Princess is now an admin _

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Is it really that easy to become an admin?

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Seriously how are you guys doing that???

**Sora > Mickey:** I’ve tried several times and idk how ;-;

**Horny for Grinch:** yeah, same

_ Badass Princess added Hayner to Sora’s Groupchat _

_ Badass Princess disabled dummy flat twink’s admin privileges _

_ Edgy Sonic OC disabled Badass Princess’s admin privileges _

**Pence:** You guys sure are in a power struggle

**Horny for Grinch:** it just how it be

**Hayner** : What the fuck is up? Who wants to go huh? Who’s trying to start a fight?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Me

**ArtHoe:** NO!! That wouldn’t be fair since you have a keyblade :,(

**Flaminghomosexual:** Yo I can hear Saix screaming from my dorm room

**Edgy Sonic OC:** I am going to BEAT the SHIT outta of HAYNER with my KEYBLADE the magical weapon only a few CHOSEN ones have 

**Hayner:** Holy shit I want one!

**Olette:** Was that the thing Namine used against those buggy creatures?

**ArtHoe:** Yup!

**Flaminghomosexual:** Guys he’s gonna go into berserk mode

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Hey! New peeps! Wanna know about our super secret powers?

**Hayner:** Boy would I!?

**Flaminghomosexual:** Can you please chill???????

**Olette:** Are we breaking some kind of rule?

**Edgy Sonic OC:** yeah

**Olette** : Sweet >:)

**Who?:** Basically we got these magically giant keys that we can swing at darkness and bad guys to beat the shit outta them.

**Flaminghomosexual:** The screaming has turned into howling

**Who?** : And only a select few have the power to wield a keyblade. 

**Hayner:** Cool gimme one

**Who?:** No

**ArtHoe:** The school I was telling you guys about is a school for keybladers :) all of us are training to be keyblade masters

**Flaminghomosexual** : Guys this is serious

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Once we are masters we get to travel between worlds and protect them from darkness. 

**Pence:** Worlds?

**Flaminghomosexual:** He’s really really mad and that’s really really not good.

**Edgy Sonic OC** : There is more than just your world dipshit

**Riku’s Boyfriend:** Yeah there’s a ton of worlds in the universe and most people don’t even know that!

**Hayner:**  that's gnarly 

**Olette:** rad

**Pence:** Awesome

**Flaminghomosexual:** Yeah that was definitely the sound of Saix’s door being torn from it’s hinges

**Who?:** Welp it was a good life

**Pence:** lol what?

**Pence:**...

**Pence:** No one has talked in over two hours

**Pence:** You think these guys are okay?

**Olette:** Rip our new friends

**Hayner:** f

**Olette:** f

**Pence:** f


	18. Late night foolery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora > Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> Brain Cells? Who's she?? - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**ArtHoe:** Do you think that in worlds where the citizens are anthropomorphic animal, the ones who draw human art are considered the weird ones?

 **Who?:** Namine, I say this as a friend who loves you very much, are you fucking okay??

 **ArtHoe:** I’m not quite sure where this concern is coming from?

 **Who?:** It is………

 **Who?:** ……...3 in the morning

 **ArtHoe:** Time is irrelevant, this is an important question

 **Who?:** The time is a major factor in my concern 

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Shhhhhh let her speak

 **ArtHoe:** You think the anthro animals that draw human versions of themselves are outcasted from society?

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Wow they might be

 **Edgy Sonic OC** : Lol fucking humany

 **ArtHoe** : And I bet the ones who wear humsuits are mocked and ridiculed

 **Riku's Boyfriend** : This is just…...so profound. Really puts into perspective how our own society treats furries.

 **Who?:** I don't think your friends sometimes calling you a furry counts as being treated unfairly in society.  

 **Hayner:** Not true! Furry discrimination is still alive and rampant! I know from first-hand experience :(

 **Who?:** Oh hey another kiddo who is up at a unreasonable hour

 **Olette:** I’m here too

 **Pence:** Lol same

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Hayner I am so sorry you had to experience such hatred in this day and age.

 **ArtHoe:** What happened D:

 **Hayner:** I was kicked out of my elementary school's choir because I kept biting another kid's ankles

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** smh

 **ArtHoe:** So unfair :(

 **Who?:** Did that kid deserve it?

 **Pence:** That kid was me

 **Who?:** Oh

 **Hayner:** And he most definitely deserved it because he stole my beyblades

 **Pence:** We’ve been over this a million times NO I DIDN’T

 **Olette:** Oh Hayner knows, he’s just being dramatic

 **Who?:** Then who was the real culprit?

 **Pence:** It was Olette and she let me take the blame for it!!

 **Olette:** Hey I didn’t know! Look, one day I was digging in the school yard and found some beyblades so obviously I took them.

 **Olette:** How was I supposed to know that Hayner buried them there to keep them safe?? And how was I supposed to know that you were the only person he told where the hiding spot was?

 **Pence:** You still could have said something when he randomly attacked me in the middle of us practicing Mary Had a Little Lamb!!!!

 **Olette:** adfdklfjalfkjlak I’m sorry okay?

 **Hayner:** And that's the story of how our lifelong friendship began :)

 **ArtHoe:** So sweet :)

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** What an amazing tale! Gripping read start to finish

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I’d almost started liking Hayner because I too enjoyed biting people as a child. But you like beyblade? Fucking gross

 **Who?:** As a child? You bit Axel’s hand last week????

 **Riku’s Boyfriend** : Hey >:( Beyblade is awesome though!!!

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I didn't think there could be anything worse than your Roblox obsession.

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** You just don't how to let it ripe :/

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** It's a letter off from keyblade and it irks me

 **Who?:** Not to derail this conversation that I'm _totally_ invested in, but what's everyone doing up this late?

 **Who?:** I already know Sora, Vanitas, and I don't sleep but what's the rest of y'all's excuse?

 **ArtHoe:** I suffer for my art :’(

 **Who?:** What are you working on?

 **ArtHoe:** Some humansona art that someone online commissioned

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** I fucking wish I was Jared 19

 **Who?:** Please tell me you’re joking

 **ArtHoe:** Wow judgmental much? :/

 **Who?:** Please sleep

 **Olette:** Why sleep when it's the perfect time for crime?

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Uhhh well that isn’t suspicious at all

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Crimes? >:3c

 **Hayner:** Crimes >:)

 **ArtHoe:** What are you guys doing?

 **Pence:** What we do every night. Skateboarding in skateboarding prohibited areas.

 **Hayner:** We the crime gang

 **Olette** : Crime gang

 **Pence:** Crime gang

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Oh lame I thought you guys were doing real crimes :/

 **Hayner:** Later tonight we are also going to steal some of the fake, decorative plants outside of this fancy restaurant

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Now you’re talking!

 **Who?:** What would you even do with fake plants?

 **Hayner:**  yummy crouch 

 **Who?:** O

 **Mom:** I'm unfortunately awake now

 **ArtHoe:** Good morning Aqua ^.^

 **Mom:** It is 3:45am

 **Who?:** Yeah, morning

 **Mom:** Sigh

 **Riku's Boyfriend:** Why are you up?

 **Mom:** I had a dream where Terra had a tummy ache and needed my help so I instinctively woke up.

 **ArtHoe** : Awww that’s sweet :)

 **Edgy Sonic OC** : If I were you I’d strangle Terra just for showing up in my dreams.

 **Who?:** Hey off-topic question but do you think Snaily Boy DEATH 5000 has a humsona?

 **Mom:** I….I think I need to go back and read the conversation you guys had earlier

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** You really don’t

 **Olette:** Who the hell is Snaily Boy DEATH 5000?

 **Who?:** My son who is also a snail

 **Olette:** Ah

 **ArtHoe:** I think Snaily Boy’s humsona would be on the shorter side and have messy brown hair.

 **ArtHoe** : Oh and he’d have freckles and glasses

 **Who?:** Namine you opened my third eye

 **ArtHoe:** I'll draw some concept art for him later 

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Please shut the fuck up about the fucking snail’s humsona

_Olette changed Olette’s name to Snaily Boy’s Humsona_

_Edgy Sonic OC kicked Snaily Boy’s Humsona from the Sora’s Groupchat_

**ArtHoe:** Nooooooo plz bring her back :<

_Riku’s Boyfriend added Snaily Boy’s Humsona to Sora’s Groupchat_

**ArtHoe:** Gay rights :D

 **Mom:** Well I’m caught up on everything and I’m not a fan of your “crimes”

 **Hayner:** What are you, a cop?

 **Mom:** I know asking you guys to stop isn't going to do anything, so at the very least can you guys wear helmets and knee pads?

 **Snaily Boy’s Humsona:** Hayner just screamed "fuck you" and threw off all the protective wear he had on

 **Mom:** Why do I even try ?

 **Pence:** Oh Great! Now we gotta go home because Hayner tried to do a kick flip and immediately fell and got himself hurt.

 **Snaily Boy’s Humsona:** Night ruined >:(

 **Mom:** IS HE OKAY??

 **Pence:** Yeah, he just scraped his knees and started tearing up so we gotta go home now

 **Mom:** THANK GOD

 **Snaily Boy’s Humsona:** Night everyone

 **ArtHoe:** Goodnight!

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Goodnight

 **Who?:** Night


	19. Hewwo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku's Boyfriend - Sora  
> Sora > Mickey- Riku  
> ArtHoe - Namine  
> Badass Princess - Kairi  
> FlamingHomosexual - Axel  
> dummy flat twink- Roxas  
> Who? - Xion  
> Mom - Aqua  
> Brain Cells? Who's she?? - Terra  
> Horny for Grinch - Ventus  
> Edgy Sonic OC- Vanitas  
> Silence Bottom- Saix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like two months ago and it's just been in my google doc, staring at me...menacingly.
> 
> Also I can't, for the life of me, think of chapter titles.

_Terra sent a message to Aqua_

**Terra:** AQUA

 **Terra:** EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!

 **Aqua:** Huh?

 **Terra:** There’s something I have to tell you, it’s urgent.

 **Aqua:** If it’s important you probably shouldn’t tell me over text

 **Aqua:** I’m in my dorm right now if you'd like to come and talk to me

 **Terra:** No you don’t understand!!!!!!!

 **Terra:** It’s so urgent that I can’t wait to walk all the way back to the dorms to tell you.

 **Aqua:**  Fine, what's wrong?

 **Terra:** Okay, I have a story to tell you, but you might want to be sitting down.

 **Aqua:** You’re scary me

 **Terra:** You need to be sitting down Aqua

 **Aqua:** Okay I’m sitting. Please tell me what happened.

 **Terra:** Alright, I will, but I first have to explain how I got into the situation where the story takes place.

 **Aqua:** Um, okay?

 **Terra:** So, I’m a simple man with simple needs. I like to poop in peace.

 **Aqua:** ?????

 **Terra:** And sometimes I like to use the bathrooms in the school building after class since they are usually empty around that time, again because I like to poop in peace.

 **Aqua:** This isn’t really an emergency, but thanks for sharing, I suppose?

 **Terra:** No no no this is just the set-up to the story

 **Terra:** So

 **Terra:** I was in the empty bathroom, I had finished my business and I was just about to leave the stall when two people burst through the door and came in loudly yelling at each other.

 **Terra:** I looked through the crack in the stall and saw that it was Ven and Vani. It didn’t seem like they realized I was there because they kept arguing. So I stayed inside and listened in.

 **Aqua:** Terra >:0 That’s eavesdropping and it’s rude.

 **Terra:** I know I know. BUT they were arguing about why their friendship fell apart a year ago. And, well, I was curious! We still really don’t know the whole story.

 **Aqua:** Yeah, I know. I guess I can’t blame you, I’ve wanted to know for a very long time too. Did you finally get the answer?

 **Terra** : No

 **Terra** : Because, well, you see

 **Terra** : Are you sitting down?

 **Aqua** : Yes, now please tell me what happened?

 **Terra** : Okay

 **Terra** : so

 **Terra** : um

 **Aqua** : Terra?

 **Terra** : In the middle of their argument, Ven grabbed Vani by the collar and kissed him.

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Terra** : You going to keep pressing enter or?

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** : hE WHAT

 **Terra** : Planted one right on Vanitas' lips

 **Aqua** : He

 **Terra** : The both of them got really blushy and awkward.

 **Aqua** : He what?

 **Terra** : Then Vani said “You can’t keep doing that to end arguments”

 **Aqua** : As

 **Aqua** :

 **Aqua** : AS IN THAT WASN’T THEIR FIRST KISS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!????????

 **Terra** : Then they both went silent and left the bathroom.

 **Aqua** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Terra** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Aqua** : IT’S ABOUT TIME

 **Terra** : I KNOW RIGHT

 **Aqua** : THAT TOOK FOREVER

 **Terra** : IT REALLY DID

 **Aqua** : But wait...why didn’t Ven tell us that they were dating?

 **Terra** : I really wish I knew :(

 **Aqua** : We’re supposed to be his best friends. This is major news to withhold from your friends.

 **Terra** : I know

 **Aqua:** OH THEY BETTER HAVE NOT BEEN ON THEIR FIRST DATE YET

 **Aqua** : I’M THE ONE WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO HELP VEN PICK OUT AN OUTFIT, AND GIVE HIM ADVICE, AND BUY HIM PERFUME, AND DO HIS HAIR

 **Terra** : Priorities Aqua.

 **Aqua** : Is there anything more important than that???

 **Terra** : Yes!!! Like am I still Ven’s bro? Is he still my little buddy??

 **Aqua** : Of course he is! Why would you think he’s not D:

 **Terra** : Because he didn’t tell me about this and we tell each EVERYTHING

 **Terra** : Everything Aqua!

 **Terra** : now that he has an emo boyfriend maybe he doesn’t need a big bro anymore

 **Aqua** : Oh Terra that isn’t true

 **Aqua** : I’m sure Ven had his reasons for keeping it a secret

 **Terra** : :’(

 **Aqua** : Awwww, I’m sure he’ll tell us soon

 **Aqua** : And when he does I’m going to freak out again

 **Aqua** : Oh my god oh my god oh my god Terra they kissed Terra

 **Aqua** : They kissed I’m still in shock

 **Terra** : Hehehe I know right :) It is really exciting

 **Aqua** : I’m so glad it finally worked out for them

 **Terra** : I was getting really tired of watching their romantic frustrations

 **Aqua** : As was I

 **Terra** : I hope they are both happy

 **Aqua** : I’m going to have to have the “don’t break his heart” talk with both of them

 **Aqua** : Oh wait! Terra what do we do now?

 **Terra** : Um pretend like we don’t know what happened

 **Aqua** : That's lying and you know I don't like lying

 **Terra** : Its not technically lying if we don’t specifically say we don’t know

 **Terra** : We will just act like everything is normal and not bring it up!

 **Aqua** : :/ You aren’t very good at acting...or keeping a secret

 **Terra** : Nah I’ll be fine. I'll just act natural.

 **Aqua** : Sigh. I don’t like it but I guess that’s what we have to do

 **Terra** : That’s the spirit!

_Sora’s Groupchat_

**Edgy Sonic OC:** Eat a dick

 **Horny for Grinch:** Stub your stupid toes

 **Edgy Sonic OC:** Oh wow good one

 **Brain Cells? Who’s she??:** Wow I missed a lot of messages what’s happening?

 **ArtHoe:** Vani and Ven are fighting again :(

 **Terra:** WAIT REALLY?

 **Who?:** Is this…shocking? This happens at least once a week?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s she??:** Yeah you're right yeah yeah

 **Who?:** Uh

 **Honry for Grinch:** Hey bro what’s up?

 **Brain Cells? Who’s she??:** OH THANK GOD I’M STILL YOUR BRO

 **Horny for Grinch:** BRO OF COURSE I AM WHY WOULDN’T I BE??

 **Riku’s Boyfriend:** Is this a Terra from an alternate reality? Why is he acting so weird?

 **Horny for Grinch:** you and me have a tight bond that can never break remember? Why would you even think I wasn't your bro anymore? D:

 **Mom:** Good job acting natural

 **Horny for Grinch:** What?

 **Mom:** Nothing dear!

 **Brain Cells?Who’s she??** : As my bro, you’d tell me everything right? No secrets between us?

 **Horny for Grinch:** Bro of course I would

 **Edgy Sonic OC** : ……

 **Brain Cells? Who’s she??:** Okay, just remember you can always come to me if you need to talk about anything

 **Horny for Grinch** : Bro why are you acting so cryptic?

 **Mom:** Ugh Terra I love you, but you are really bad at keeping secrets

 **Mom** : We should just tell them

 **Horny for Grinch** : What are you guys talking about!?

**Edgy Sonic OC:**

**Horny for Grinch** : …...wait

_Edgy Sonic OC left the Sora's Groupchat_

**Riku’s Boyfriend** : KASHAKFJS WHAT IS GOING ON???


End file.
